Aldéran 20 : La nouvelle Apocalypse
by iloveharlock
Summary: Totalement coupé de la réalité, Aldéran est dans l'incapacité d'expliquer les disparitions du Lightshadow et de l'Arcadia. Et tandis que tous les siens se mobilisent pour le ranimer, certains adorateurs de l'Apocalypse n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia et les militaires du Karyu, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et son _Metal Bloody Saloon_ appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen à qui je les emprunte, avec son autorisation, le temps de quelques clins d'œil.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

- Dis-moi, Ayvi, tu ne crois pas qu'Alyénor est un peu grand que pour être encore biberonné ?

- Il adore ça, Sky ! Et puis, c'est juste un biberon d'eau.

- C'est un biberon. Et Alyénor va sur ces six ans ! Il doit devenir un vrai petit garçonnet, comme son aîné.

- Je sais… Mais… Oui, Alyénor demeure mon tout petit garçon, ainsi qu'à Aldéran. Alie réclame tant de câlins, de contacts. Il est petit et fragile, si fragile !

- Il doit grandir, insista encore Skyrone. Je sais que notre instinct naturel nous pousse à les couver le plus longtemps possible, mais nos enfants doivent aussi trouver leur place et s'affranchir de nous. Ne relie plus Alyénor à ses biberons de bébé, et laisse-le grandir, ce qui ne t'empêchera nullement de le chérir même quand il sera adulte !

Ayvanère soupira, son fils cadet somnolant contre elle, se raccrochant plus à lui que l'inverse. Elle soupira.

- Y a-t-il une chance, pour Aldéran ? reprit-elle après un moment.

- Je l'ignore… Il s'est complètement retranché dans un monde qui nous échappe, où nous n'avons pas accès, où il se sent bien et en sécurité… Autant son « absence » que sa blessure au genou droit me préoccupent !

- J'avoue ne pas avoir eu le courage de poser la question ces derniers temps… Et je devine bien que toi tu continues à te renseigner à la source. Est-ce que l'amputation est toujours envisagée ? !

- Non, c'est désormais exclu. En revanche, la pose d'une prothèse est inévitable, reste à savoir s'il s'agit de tous les os du genou ou d'une partie. Pour cela aussi, il est bien trop tôt que pour se prononcer.

Ayvanère se blottit contre son beau-frère.

- J'ai si peur… Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi !

- Et moi donc ! Si seulement on avait une idée de ce qui s'est passé !

Elle se leva, glissa un oreiller sous la joue du garçonnet.

- Hormis un voyage ou l'autre en cargo intergalactique, pour le boulot, je n'ai que très peu quitté le sol de Ragel. Sauf forcément pour la fois où il y a eu cette escapade dont des bribes de souvenirs revenaient à Aldéran. Même si dès lors je n'y comprends absolument rien, je reste en contact avec la copie mémorielle de Toshiro qui se trouve à _Skendromme Industry_. J'y étais, avec Karémyne, pas plus tard que ce matin.

- Je sais qu'il y a eu un précédent mais là encore je répète qu'il doit être impossible que deux vaisseaux disparaissent totalement ! se récria Skyrone.

- C'est bien ce que je répétais à Toshiro. Les informations lui parviennent toujours des Observatoires qui ont la Nébuleuse de Lugara sous leurs instruments et il n'y a aucune trace de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Lightshadow_. Leurs échos ont disparu d'un instant à l'autre, sans qu'il y ait un autre vaisseau à proximité, une explosion solaire ou autres joyeusetés habituelles du genre… !

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, fit Warius en s'arrêtant sous l'arche du salon rond.

- C'est moi qui me suis attardé, répondit Skyrone. Je devrais être parti depuis un bon moment déjà. Et puis, inutile de vous excuser à chaque fois : vous logez ici, vous pouvez donc aller et venir à votre guise !

- A part pour le mariage d'Eryna, les raisons de ma présence sont toujours douloureuses, j'en suis navré.

- Comme si vous y étiez pour quelque chose, soupira Skyrone. Vous nous avez au moins ramené Aldéran ! Là aussi, je ne comprends toujours pas : pourquoi est-ce vous que l'on a prévenu et non nous ? !

- Quelque chose a effacé les puces mémoires de la navette de sauvetage du _Lightshadow_, mais une des rares infos qui demeurait, la seule exploitable en dépit du matricule identifiant le vaisseau dont elle venait, et donc son capitaine, était celle de notre séparation après Gun Frontier. Ils ont pensé que la double disparition de vaisseaux concernait davantage un militaire à la retraite que des civils fussent-ils sa famille.

- D'accord. J'avouerai que je l'ai trouvée mauvaise que vous accompagniez Aldéran au lieu que ce soit moi qui me rende à Minéa !

- Oui, j'avais un peu constaté, grinça Warius. Décidément, on vous retire toujours vos prérogatives d'aîné !

- C'est ainsi, voilà tout, glissa Ayvanère. Warius a ramené Aldie, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et maintenant, nous sommes tous près de lui pour que son esprit revienne à son tour parmi nous !

- Je t'accompagne, Ayvi ? proposa Skyrone.

- Oui, je ne me sens pas de taille à supporter ce spectacle, gémit-elle.

- Quand lui amènerez-vous ses enfants ? interrogea Warius.

- Hors de question ! siffla alors Ayvanère. Je refuse qu'ils voient leur père dans cet état ! Cela nous fait déjà un tel mal… Alors à eux… Et Alyénor est extrêmement sensible.

Warius enfila sa veste.

- Je vais auprès de Karémyne, qui sait, le clone mémoriel de Toshiro a peut-être obtenu des nouvelles depuis, jeta-t-il. Et puis, j'ai renseigné _SI_comme point de relai pour mes contacts dans la Flotte Indépendante qui eux aussi continuent de chercher.

Mielle venue pour s'occuper d'Alguénor et d'Alyénor, les trois adultes s'apprêtèrent en silence, partageant la même pensée : il n'y avait qu'une personne pour raconter ce qui s'était passé et elle en était totalement incapable !

* * *

><p>La Section Psychiatrique de la Clinique <em>Sperdon<em>se trouvait un peu à l'écart des principaux bâtiments, au cœur du parc autant pour isoler les patients que pour éviter que le grand public soit en contact avec eux.

Précautions qui pouvaient sembler inutiles vu les portails de sécurité et la division en ailes formant une étoile selon le diagnostic des malades.

Dans la catégorie des inoffensifs, pour ne pas dire légumes, Aldéran se trouvait dans l'une des ailes les moins sécurisées et d'ailleurs l'environnement n'évoquait nullement un milieu hospitalier, tenant plutôt d'un très grand pavillon où le personnel n'était d'ailleurs pas en tenue médicale.

Depuis trois semaines qu'elle venait quotidiennement à l'HP, Ayvanère avait reçu son badge d'accès afin de circuler librement, dans cette aile en tout cas, Skyrone disposant de sa propre carte puisque son Laboratoire se trouvait dans l'immeuble principal de la Clinique.

Simplement salués par le personnel qui s'occupait des patients qui avaient chacun leur studio, procédaient aux soins et les conduisaient d'une salle à l'autre pour les divers traitements, Ayvanère et Skyrone s'était rendu au bungalow où se trouvait Aldéran.

Hormis ses tenues, Aldéran semblait ne pas avoir bougé de là où on l'avait installé à son arrivée.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas eu un mot, un désir, il semblait avoir pris plaisir à se trouver dans le grand fauteuil à oreilles, juste à côté de la baie vitrée, avec vue sur le mini jardinet fleuri.

Comme à l'habitude, il ne réagit pas quand Ayvanère l'embrassa, forçant un câlin avant de déposer la corbeille de fruits sur la table voisine, le regard fixé sur un point indéfini mais qui semblait capter son peu d'attention.

Ayvanère s'étant rendue auprès du médecin qui s'occupait de son mari, Skyrone s'était assis à côté de celui-ci.

- Il n'y a que toi qui sache, il faut absolument que tu reviennes ! Et, comme lorsque notre père et Warius ont été prisonniers de Briok, je ne peux plus qu'envisager un piège surnaturel… Réveille-toi, Aldéran, je t'en supplie ! Il y a pourtant bien quelque chose ici bas qui puisse t'atteindre, te faire réagir… Mais ce ne sera pas encore pour ce jour. Et, en même temps, je me demande si c'est une bonne chose… Tu sembles tellement serein, apaisé, bien… Et notre réalité t'a tant fait souffrir depuis toutes ces années… Peut-être as-tu raison de rester dans cet autre monde…

* * *

><p>Mais contrairement à ce que son attitude, son absence de réaction, indiquaient, Aldéran se trouvait piégé dans un univers de vacarme, l'environnement en constante mutation et sans aucun repère, où les éclairs qui le frappaient le secouaient douloureusement, le faisant hurler, encore et encore.<p>

Il avait la sensation de fuir, à l'infini, sans cependant bouger de là où il était et incapable de trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, un portail pour fuir ce monde de tortures ininterrompues.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Hoby leva les yeux sur sa mère, esquissa un petit sourire.

- Tu sais, maman, avoir annoncé que tu prenais ta retraite devait signifier que tu n'avais plus à passer des heures dans ton, enfin dans mon bureau de jeune et brillant PDG !

- Il faut que je m'occupe, tu le sais parfaitement, répondit doucement Karémyne. Pour moi, il n'y avait qu'une personne sur qui je pouvais me reposer, à qui j'aurais pu confier mes peurs… Et impossible de savoir où ton père peut bien se trouver.

Elle se leva, à l'entrée d'Ayvanère et de Warius.

- Je vous attendais plus tôt, ne put-elle s'empêcher de laisser échapper.

- Ils sont venus pour les soins au genou d'Aldéran, ça leur a pris plus de temps que prévu, expliqua l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante en prenant place dans un fauteuil, l'une des secrétaires fermant les portes pour les laisser discuter tranquillement. Un tir de cosmogun ne pardonne pas, Aldie a eu de la chance de ne pas perdre aussitôt sa jambe !

- Mais qui a tiré sur mon frère ! ? glapit Hoby. Papa n'aurait jamais fait ça… sauf pour se défendre, mais je suis certain qu'il s'en serait pris autrement s'il avait été menacé !

- Vous avez une vision un peu romanesque de la situation, Hoby, intervint Warius tout en jouant machinalement avec ses gants blancs. Votre père et moi ne sommes plus de la première jeunesse, c'est peu de le dire, et nous devons donc recourir à d'autres méthodes que du temps de notre pleine maturité, état qui est celui d'Aldéran ! Mais, et là je suis d'accord : Albator n'aurait pas tiré sur son fils sachant les dégâts qu'un cosmogun peut causer ! Et le dernier exemplaire de cette arme étant en possession de Maetel, elle non plus n'aurait pas pris ce risque !

- Vous en êtes sûr, Colonel ?

- Je suis à la retraite, Karémyne, appelez-moi juste Warius. C'est bien pour en avoir la confirmation que j'ai demandé à Maetel de passer. Le 999 ne devrait plus tarder, la construction de sa rampe est enfin terminée ! Surprenant, vu la présence de la famille d'Albator ici, qu'il n'y en ait pas eu une auparavant !  
>Karémyne soupira, passant les doigts dans ses courtes boucles blondes.<p>

- Et cette Maetel énonçant qu'elle non plus n'a pas tiré sur mon fils, nous nous retrouvons au même point qu'il y a trois semaines !

Warius secoua négativement la tête.

- Cela signifiera qu'il existe bel et bien un cinquième cosmogun dans cet univers, et qu'il est dirigé contre nous ! protesta-t-il. Et en l'absence d'Albator et d'Aldéran, d'Eméraldas perdue à jamais, c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle ! Je ne serai pas de taille, il n'y a…

- Il n'y a qu'Aldie qui puisse, et tout semble indiquer qu'on l'a attaqué et mis hors jeu avant que les hostilités ne commencent réellement, jeta sombrement Skyrone en entrant à son tour. J'ai vu le résultat des analyses et des soins de ce jour à son genou, et ce n'est pas très bon. On doit poser la prothèse au plus vite sinon ce qui reste des os va se détériorer, avec le risque que cela se propage au reste de son squelette.

L'aîné des Skendromme fit la grimace, alors que sa mère lui tendait une tasse de thé.

- Ils vont l'opérer demain matin. Ayvi, il te faudra repasser par _Sperdon_ avant de rentrer chez toi, pour signer tous les papiers pour l'intervention de ton époux.

- C'est bien noté. Sky, est-ce que cette opération… ?

- Oui, Ayvi, ce sera délicat, long, et le résultat n'est pas garanti, d'autant plus qu'il aurait fallu attendre encore au moins de nombreux jours supplémentaires. L'évolution de la guérison n'étant pas celle espérée, il a fallu s'y résoudre. J'y suis personnellement opposé, mais je ne suis que son frère.

- Et tu me laisses cette décision à prendre, Sky ?… Bien qu'à tes propos, j'ai parfaitement compris qu'il fallait qu'Aldie soit opéré.

- Si tu veux, Ayvi, nous signerons tous ces papiers, fit Hoby.

- Merci… Et dire que derrière les prunelles vides d'Aldie se trouve la vérité de ce qui s'est passé… Je crois que je ne tiens le coup, pour nos fils, que parce que je me persuade qu'il est dans un endroit meilleur. J'espère ne pas me tromper, sinon je ne me pardonnerai jamais de ne pas avoir tout fait pour le ramener !

- Tu fais tout, assura Warius, comme chacun de nous. Il n'y a que deux personnes qui n'ont pas essayé…

- Et mes enfants ne se rendront jamais dans cette horreur de Section Psychiatrique !  
>Et Karémyne vint étreindre les épaules de sa belle-fille pour la réconforter alors que cette dernière tremblait de tous ses membres, l'épuisement et le désespoir venant lentement à bout de sa résistance.<p>

« Mais je n'ai pas le droit de craquer. A mon tour de te donner ma force, Aldéran ! Dès après ton opération, je pars une semaine chez mes parents, me ressourcer, ensuite je peux t'assurer que j'atteindrai et que je ramènerai ta conscience ! Ta mère de cœur s'éteint dans l'attente de son mari, tu dois revenir au plus vite ! ».

* * *

><p>Mielle ayant emmené Alguénor à la Petite Ecole, et Alyénor à la Maternelle, Ayvanère s'était, seule, rendue à la Clinique <em>Sperdon<em>.

Comme promis, sur les papiers de l'intervention chirurgicale et de la décharge, se trouvaient déjà les signatures de sa belle-mère et de ses trois enfants, et elle y ajouta la sienne.

- Vous lui posez une prothèse complète du genou ?

- Oui, et ça lui rendra toute sa mobilité, une fois la rééducation terminée – enfin, surtout s'il y participe au lieu d'être juste manipulé. Sa guérison a besoin de lui.

- Mon mari se battra.

- Nous le savons, nous n'aurions pas planifié l'opération autrement.

- Je peux aller le voir ?

- Non, il déjà en Chirurgie et a été anesthésié.

- En ce cas, je vais attendre…

**3.**

Skyrone avait servi le potage, s'assurant que plus ou moins maladroitement ses neveux utilisaient leur cuillère, avant de s'asseoir près de sa belle-sœur, face à Warius.

- Du velouté industriel, vous ne savez absolument pas cuisiner, Skyrone !

- Je n'ai jamais su… Je n'ai jamais voulu. Et puis, Aldie est un cordon bleu à la cheville duquel on n'arrive pas ! Il m'a assez souvent reproché de « servir de la merde préemballée à mes filles, ce qu'il n'aurait pas proposé à ses enfants ! ».

- Je devais cuisiner, je n'ai pas eu le temps, s'excusa Ayvanère.

Skyrone posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- J'ai eu copie des rapports chirurgicaux. Tout s'est bien passé. Aldéran a un genou tout neuf, indestructible quasi. Il appréciera, quand son esprit se ranimera.

- Merci, Sky.

Seule la présence de ses fils qui buvaient bruyamment leur potage, empêcha Ayvanère de fondre en larmes. Elle se ressaisit, se mordant les lèvres au sang pour étouffer les mots qui montaient dans sa gorge.

- Maetel ? chuinta-t-elle.

- Je suis là, fit une voix mélodieuse, jeune, fraîche, éternelle.

Et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la silhouette à la blondeur lumineuse, de noir vêtue mais qui irradiait de sérénité et d'assurance.

Ayvanère dressa un couvert supplémentaire et l'éternelle voyageuse s'assit pour partager le repas, posant au passage une main apaisante sur les fronts d'Alguénor et d'Alyénor qui lui sourirent.

- Laisse sans souci tes fils ici, Ayvanère, fit Maetel en goûtant au velouté d'un vert tendre. Ils ont eu leur rôle à jouer depuis l'instant même de leur conception !

- Non, je refuse, ils sont trop jeunes !

- C'est déjà en cours, Ayvanère. Tes enfants vont sauver l'univers, sois-en fière, au contraire !

- J'ai peur…  
>- C'est normal. Vous, les Humains, êtes si forts et si fragiles, à l'image de ce petit Alyénor. Qu'importe que l'on soit l'être le plus sensible, c'est souvent en lui que se trouve la plus grande des forces.<p>

Maetel prit la serviette, essuya ses lèvres, se leva.

- Je finis ma mission en assurant que je n'ai pas tiré sur Aldéran, pas plus que son père ne l'a fait. La suite et la fin du combat vous regarde, et je sais que vous gagnerez, il ne peut en être autrement – il le faut, sinon ce sera vraiment l'Apocalypse !

- L'Apocalypse ! glapit Warius. Non, c'est terminé, Aldéran l'a empêchée !

- Comme si les Généraux étaient les seuls à pouvoir… Il y a tant d'autres forces… C'est ce qui a abattu Aldéran… Et c'est ce pour quoi il doit se battre dans un proche avenir… C'est ce pour quoi il a été défait d'entrée dans la Nébuleuse de Lugara…

- Albator ? siffla Warius.

- Mon beau-père ? aboya Ayvanère.

Mais, debout, remettant sa toque, Maetel quitta le duplex sans un mot.

* * *

><p>Se penchant, Ayvanère déposa un baiser sur le front de son mari.<p>

- Je dois partir, une semaine, il le faut, sinon je tomberai à mon tour… Je sais qu'au retour cette opération t'aura rendu un genou plutôt en bon état, le temps fera le reste. A mon retour, je ne te quitterai, je prolongerai autant de temps que de nécessaire mon Congé Conjugal. Je serai là, mon bel amour et je te le prouverai encore plus !

De ses ongles vernis, sertis de pierres colorées, Ayvanère effleura encore les lèvres d'Aldéran.

- Tu reviendras, Aldie, il le faut !

Bien qu'elle ait un fugitif instant, espéré, Ayvanère constaté que les prunelles bleu marine étaient toujours aussi vides, perdues, et elle effleura de ses lèvres les doigts de son mari.

- Je serai bientôt là…

Ayvanère caressa ensuite l'épais pansement qui entourait le genou doit de son mari.

- Attends-moi, Aldie… Surtout, ne lâche pas !

Après avoir passé sa main dans les mèches incandescentes, elle quitta le studio, se retournant pour voir un époux qui n'avait même pas eu un tressaillement et demeurait le regard complètement perdu dans un monde dont lui seul savait à quoi il ressemblait, totalement hors d'atteinte.

- Je t'aime, Aldéran. 

* * *

><p>La nuit tombée sur la Section Psychiatrique de la Clinique <em>Sperdon<em>, Maetel avait parcouru les couloirs, sans déclencher le moindre système d'alerte.

Elle s'arrêta devant le studio d'Aldéran, composa le code de sécurité et franchit la porte qui s'ouvrait, s'approchant du lit où Aldéran dormait. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues.

- Tu reviendras, je n'en ai nul doute. Il le faut ! Moi, je ne peux rien, mais très bientôt, ceux qui ont le pouvoir de l'univers viendront et te ramèneront. Confiance, Aldéran ! A bientôt, dans la mer d'étoiles, pour le plus dur de tes combats !


	3. Chapter 3

**4.**

Skyrone leva le nez de son ordinateur.

- Ayvi va vous massacrer, Warius ! remarqua-t-il sur un ton badin.

- Si ça marche, j'espère qu'elle me remerciera avant de m'en coller une ! rétorqua Warius en boutonnant le manteau d'Alyénor. Mais, je ne suis naïf non plus. Ce n'est pas en lui amenant ses fils qu'Aldéran va sauter sur pieds puis tout nous raconter ! J'ai une semaine pour, au moins, lui tirer un tressaillement.

- Leur mère n'a pas tout à fait tort, reprit Skyrone, l'HP n'est pas du tout un endroit pour ces enfants.

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai demandé à ce qu'Aldie soit conduit au jardin. Les petits n'entreront donc pas dans les bâtiments. Il n'est nullement dans mes intentions de les traumatiser pour aider leur père ! Ils sont prêts.

- En ce cas, allons-y.

Un infirmier avait poussé le fauteuil roulant d'Aldéran jusqu'à un bosquet dans un coin tranquille du parc, les pavillons de l'aile invisibles derrière les arbres.

- Il sort juste de la rééducation. Le suivi de l'intervention se déroule comme prévu. Je vous le laisse, fit-il, mais ne vous attardez pas trop, il a rendez-vous avec le psy dans une heure, même s'il ne dit pas un mot.

- C'est bien noté.

- Veillez à ce que les gamins ne touchent pas sa jambe blessée, la plaie est extrêmement sensible. Enfin, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Pr Skendromme.

- Je m'occupe de mon petit frère et je l'amènerai à sa séance.

De la main, Skyrone dégagea le visage de son cadet des mèches flamboyantes que le vent léger agitait.

- Alors, Aldie, toujours pas décidé à revenir parmi nous ? murmura-t-il, le cœur déchiré à la vue de son frère dont le regard était fixé sur un point imaginaire, les mains légèrement tremblantes tandis qu'on devinait aisément qu'il aurait voulu se recroqueviller sur lui-même, comme à l'habitude mais le fauteuil roulant et sa jambe immobilisée l'en empêchaient.

- Tes fils sont là, ajouta Warius en poussant les deux enfants vers leur père.

- Oncle Sky nous a dit que tu étais très malade et très fatigué, fit Alguénor en passant ses bras autour du cou de son père. Tu nous manquais, mais maman ne voulait pas qu'on vienne te voir, elle nous donnait de tes nouvelles. Je t'aime tout plein, tu sais !

Semblant accepter l'absence de réaction de son père comme normale, Alguénor demeura contre lui, racontant ses journées.

Pour leur part, Skyrone et Warius observaient Alyénor qui était revenu entre eux, n'ayant pas eu un mouvement vers son père, de la panique dans ses prunelles d'émeraude, agrippé à la main de son oncle.

- Je crois qu'effectivement ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pour Alie, remarqua ce dernier. Je vais lui faire découvrir la cafétéria et lui faire boire un berlingot de lait. Vous pouvez rester ici, Warius ?

- Bien sûr. Et si Aldéran pique un sprint, je suis sensé lui courir après ?

- Si seulement vous pouviez dire vrai…

Dans les bras de son oncle, rassuré, Alyénor se détendit enfin.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Alie, tu iras vers ton papa le moment venu.

* * *

><p>- Ne faites donc pas cette tête, Warius : vous saviez parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que la vue de ses enfants provoque une sorte d'électrochoc à Aldéran, le faisant miraculeusement retrouver ses esprits !<p>

- Oui, mais il était obligatoire que je conserve un espoir… Je dirais que ces gosses étaient notre dernier recours. Là, je ne vois vraiment plus ce qui pourrait nous permettre d'atteindre son esprit.

Rageur, il martela du poing l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, Mielle ayant emmené les garçonnets pour leur bain de fin d'après-midi.

- Il n'y a, en réalité, plus qu'une seule chose malgré tout. Que nous retrouvions l'_Arcadia_, à la traditionnelle, et que Clio vienne ici de toute urgence !  
>- Mais c'est bien pour savoir où est l'<em>Arcadia<em> que nous attendons tous qu'Aldéran se réveille enfin ! grinça Skyrone dont le téléphone venait d'émettre sa mélodie d'appel. Bonjour, Ayvi, tu te reposes enfin ?… Nous, journée tranquille, on a été voir Aldéran, aucun changement, et les gamins ont bien profité du grand air !

- A vous aussi, elle va faire la tête au carré une fois qu'elle saura pour ce que nous avons fait durant cette semaine, glissa Warius !

**5.**

Hoby avait invité sa mère et son aîné à dîner à l'hôtel particulier qu'il occupait dans le quartier huppé de Khel.

Il adressa un sourire amusé à Skyrone, lui remettant un papier au creux de la main.

- Sa photo, son nom et son adresse. A toi de fouiner ! Mais, cette fois, tu ne trouveras absolument rien !

- De quoi parles-tu ? s'étonna son aîné, totalement hors d'état de réfléchir.

- Ma nouvelle fiancée. Car si tu découvres qu'elle est une tueuse en puissance, autant que tu tues ma nouvelle romance dans l'œuf, ce sera moins cruel.

- Tu sais très bien, que l'autre fois, ce ne fut pas de gaieté de cœur… J'aurais préféré que vous continuiez de roucouler, mais cette fille a tenté de tuer Aldéran et a été bien près de réussir ! Et je ne veux pas savoir quelles étaient ses réelles intentions à ton égard ! Alors, tu nous la présentes ce soir ?

- Je ne peux pas attendre qu'Aldie émerge. Syphèle doit partir pour trois mois de recherches dans le Nord. Oui, elle devrait te plaire : elle travaille dans un Laboratoire, à étudier des composés biochimiques !

Skyrone esquissa un sourire.

- Et cela va simplifier mes investigations, puisque notre monde est assez restreint et nous sommes tous fichés ! Mais, je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention d'enquêter. Il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de briser la vie de qui que ce soit, et certainement la tienne, petit frère !

- Je savais que c'était ce que tu dirais. Venez au salon jaune, elle nous attend.

Fine, brune, des taches de rousseur et les yeux bleu pâle, Syphèle Nor Jekse fit d'entrée bonne impression sur Karémyne et l'aîné de ses enfants, puis sur Eryna quand elle rejoignit les siens.

- Yufis prépare d'arrache-pied à mon prochain vernissage. Il découvrira donc Syphèle à son prochain séjour à RadCity. Demain, je vais voir Aldéran, tu m'accompagneras, Hoby ?

- Je trouverai le moyen de me libérer, assura-t-il.

- Et toujours pas un mot de ce que le Colonel Zéro et moi faisons, rappela Skyrone qui tressaillit quand sa mère posa sa main sur son poignet.

- Tu as dit, tout à l'heure au téléphone, qu'Alyénor avait mal réagi à cette visite à son papa. Tu ne vas plus l'obliger à y retourner, j'espère ?

- J'aimerais, mais Aldie a besoin de ses deux enfants auprès de lui. Demain, Warius et moi prendrons de meilleures précautions.

- Je crains de ne m'y opposer, tout comme Ayvi, glissa Karémyne. Il faut vraiment que vous… ?

- Oui. Si l'amour de ses fils ne réussit pas, rien ne sera suffisant !

- J'espère que vous réussirez, conclut Karémyne.

- Merci, maman. Nous serons prudents et prévoyants, Alyénor ne souffrira pas, je te le promets.

- Aldie a des fils d'exception.

- Nous avons tous les enfants que nous méritons, sourit Skyrone en embrassant la joue de sa mère.

* * *

><p>Warius éclata de rire, ayant plus bu qu'il ne l'avait pensé sans doute.<p>

- Je me suis moqué, encore et encore, d'Aldéran qui ignorait tout de Gun Frontier et des _Metal Bloody Saloon_ de Bob, mais depuis toutes ces années je n'étais jamais venu ici !

- Et moi, je peux vous assurer qu'autant Aldéran que son père n'arrêtent jamais de parler de vous, sourit Doc Ban en resservant une rasade de red bourbon à son client prestigieux. Je n'étais pas à bord, du temps de votre traque à mon capitaine, mais je sais depuis longtemps qu'il ne pouvait avoir meilleur ami que vous.

Le médecin à la barbe de neige se racla un peu la gorge, les mains un peu tremblantes sur le comptoir.

- Aldéran ? fit-il enfin.

- Toujours dans son univers… Skyrone et moi tentons quelque chose mais je dirais qu'il ne s'agit que d'une tentative désespérée… Il vaut mieux que je ne vous en parle pas, pour ne pas donner un faux espoir… Je suis désolé.

- Nous comprenons, assura Maji, assis sur un des hauts sièges près du comptoir, bien que sa mine indique que si on l'avait laissé faire, il aurait depuis longtemps été à la Clinique _Sperdon_ pour secouer d'importance un rouquin catatonique !

- Inutile, Marin, j'ai bousculé et même giflé Aldéran, je l'aurais peut-être même bien frappé malgré son genou explosé, mais cela ne lui a même pas tiré un gémissement, siffla Warius.

- Et vous, vous êtes moins saoul que vous n'en donnez l'impression.

Warius se contenta d'un léger ricanement, faisant juste signe à Ban de le servir à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Avec deux pas en avant pour un en arrière, Alyénor avait fini par atteindre le fauteuil roulant de son père. Il contourna prudemment la jambe droite allongée, au genou protégé des chocs par une sorte de manchon, pour s'approcher de lui, Alguénor à sa place presque habituelle : debout derrière le dossier, les bras autour du cou de son géniteur.<p>

A courte distance, le souffle court, Skyrone et Warius observaient la scène. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement des propos de Maetel à son passage éclair, à savoir qu'en dépit de sa santé fragile, de son physique très fluet, Alyénor semblait être promis à être à son tour le Mâle Alpha !

- C'est le dernier jour… Si Alie ne réussit pas, nous serons repartis pour des jours, des semaines voire des mois d'attente – et j'ignore si Albator a ce temps, murmura l'ancien Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante.

Alyénor avait juste posé la joue contre la poitrine de son père, contre son cœur.

- Je t'aime, mon papa… Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? J'ai peur…

- … Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? J'ai peur…

- Alyénor !

Dans le maelstrom de sensations, de souffrances et de sons qui achevaient de lui perturber les sens, Aldéran frémit à la voix du cadet de ses fils.

- Alyénor…

- Oh, mon papa, murmura Alyénor avec ferveur.

Skyrone et Warius échangèrent un regard d'espoir et d'appréhension, ayant parfaitement vu Aldéran poser sa main sur la chevelure bouclée de son enfant, même si son regard passait toujours bien par-dessus sa tête, toujours vide.


	4. Chapter 4

**6.**

Le courroux d'Ayvanère avait, un moment, donné l'impression qu'il serait sans fin, et son beau-frère et Warius l'avaient patiemment supporté !

- … Jour après jour, vous avez emmené Alyénor là-bas, sachant que ça le tétanisait lui aussi ! Je devrais vous…

- Warius et moi sommes passés par les parcs de la Clinique, et Aldéran se trouvait à l'écart des autres patients. Les petits n'ont donc vu que leur père, et par le passé, ils lui ont plus d'une fois rendu visite alors qu'il était hospitalisé !

- Vous êtes allés outre mes souhaits, mes ordres, aboya Ayvanère. C'est cela que je ne pourrai pas vous pardonner avant longtemps ! Vous m'avez trahie alors que je vous avais laissé les enfants en toute confiance !

- Oui, nous en sommes désolés, mais il n'y avait plus d'autre moyen, glissa Warius.

- Et ça a marché, releva encore Skyrone.

- Aldie a tout juste remué…

- C'est un début, cela signifie que le contact a été rétabli et qu'il a une faible conscience de la réalité, le psy te l'a confirmé ! poursuivit son beau-frère. Maintenant, il importe de ne plus le lâcher et de le ramener entièrement à nous !

- Et si on le reperd ? souffla Ayvanère.

- C'est possible, voilà pourquoi nous devons y aller cet après-midi, avec les gamins, fit Warius.

- Je ne veux pas…

- Il le faut, Ayvi ! insista Skyrone.

- Bien sûr que je ne l'ignore pas, tout au fond de moi, mais c'est trop dur. Et puis, en dépit de vos précautions, vous ne saurez jamais quel impact cela aura, aujourd'hui ou plus tard, sur les enfants !

- Nous devons ramener Aldéran, c'est la seule certitude, rappela Warius. L'appel de détresse d'Alyénor l'a atteint, alors que nous n'y croyions plus ! Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré que ce soit à nous d'agir, de mener ce combat… Mais ce n'est pas ce que le destin avait réservé.

- Nous irons donc après le déjeuner, conclut Ayvanère.

- Merci, soupirèrent de soulagement Skyrone et Warius.

* * *

><p>Cette fois, Alyénor n'avait fait aucune manière, ayant même comme un petit gloussement de joie au fond de la gorge à la vue de son père.<p>

Et même si ce fut à nouveau à pas lents et prudents qu'il s'approcha de son fauteuil roulant, il ne recula pas d'un seul, sa mine devenant néanmoins plus chagrine à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de lui.

Le garçonnet frissonna dans son manteau tandis qu'une brise fraîche balayait le parc, Skyrone remontant alors la couverture sur les épaules de son cadet.

Ayvanère se redressa après avoir embrassé son mari.

- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais après une semaine, bien que j'aie l'impression que de ton côté tu n'as guère vu le temps passer ! Je suis là et je ne te laisse plus désormais ! Alors, as-tu quand même un tout petit peu apprécié les visites de nos fils ?

Warius avait pris Alyénor pour le poser sur le genou valide de son père.

- Et ne bouge surtout pas, recommanda-t-il alors que l'enfant passait un bras autour du cou du grand rouquin balafré.

- Oui, j'ai pas oublié, il a très mal à son autre jambe ! assura Alyénor en se blottissant à nouveau contre la poitrine de son père.

- J'espère que depuis hier, son esprit n'est pas reparti dans le néant, murmura Skyrone.

- Et moi donc, gémit Ayvanère en jouant machinalement avec ses bagues.

- Pourquoi tu dis jamais rien, papa, t'es fâché ? se plaignit Alyénor. J'ai froid… Tu me fais un câlin ?

De son sac, Ayvanère avait sorti une écharpe mais avant qu'elle puisse s'avancer, Aldéran avait glissé une main apaisante sous la nuque du cadet de ses fils et posé ses lèvres sur une joue effectivement un peu glacée.

**7.**

Bien qu'elle soit entourée de ses enfants, Karémyne ne parvenait évidemment pas à pleinement se réjouir.  
>- Et ils sont certains de pouvoir récupérer Aldéran, à présent ? questionna-t-elle après un long moment de silence.<br>- Les services de l'HP sont entrés dans une phase intensive de stimulation. Ils vont profiter de chaque occasion pour capter et retenir son attention, sans l'épuiser trop, ce qui pourrait le faire replonger, expliqua son fils aîné. Ca prendra du temps, pas mal de temps, et la première vraie étape sera qu'il se remette à communiquer. Ce n'est pas plus mal, je dirais, car durant ce temps, son genou aura le temps de cicatriser et d'ici là la rééducation lui aura rendu un peu de mobilité.  
>- Comment évolue-t-il ? fit encore Karémyne.<br>- Depuis une semaine, juste quelques gestes. Son regard est toujours totalement perdu, mais s'il réagit, c'est que des sensations lui parviennent et c'est l'essentiel, intervint un peu rageusement Warius. Bientôt, nous saurons enfin ce qui s'est passé et je pourrai aller voir avec mon _Karyu_.  
>- Oui, vous devez absolument me ramener mon mari, jeta Karémyne. Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour vous accompagner.<br>- Nous en avons déjà discuté : c'est bien trop dangereux !  
>Alors que l'on venait d'annoncer que « Madame était servie » Warius avait retenu Skyrone et Ayvanère dans le salon bleu.<br>- J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, pas pour l'immédiat, mais c'est à prévoir pour avant la sortie d'HP d'Aldéran.  
>- Dites, Warius, nous ferons ce que nous pouvons, assura Skyrone.<p>

* * *

><p>Si Alguénor et Alyénor avaient été protégés du maximum de contact avec l'environnement médicalisé où s'était trouvé leur père, ils n'avaient pas davantage eu conscience de la présence d'une équipe permanente de quatre policiers en civil qui ne le quittaient jamais des yeux.<p>

- Il n'y a pourtant plus eu aucune tentative contre lui, remarqua Skyrone, vous pensez qu'Aldie est toujours en danger ?

- J'ai suivi ces incidents de loin, mais Soreyn a eu la gentillesse de me tenir au courant. Si un commanditaire n'est pas pressé, il peut lancer ses tueurs sur sa cible des semaines ou des mois durant, à attendre le moment propice, répondit Melgon Doufert, l'ancien Colonel de l'AZ-37 auquel Aldéran avait succédé à l'époque. Aldéran sous protection, il était bien moins en danger – hormis une tentative suicidaire ou une bombe – les semaines qu'il a passées avant de repartir dans l'espace. Là en revanche, depuis que le Colonel Zéro l'a reconduit ici, Aldie était plus menacé que jamais et ces agents étaient bien le minimum que nous puissions faire pour le protéger !

- Et quel était le maximum ? s'enquit Skyrone que cette question avait bien moins effleuré depuis des semaines que l'état mental de son cadet !

- Un Van d'Intervention est en permanence garé près de l'aile voisine du studio d'Aldéran !

- Vous n'en avez rien dit lors de vos visites, même pas à Ayvanère.

- Je crois qu'Ayvi avait d'autres soucis prioritaires. Jarvyl Ouzer a pris les mesures qu'il fallait, tout simplement, je le lui ai confirmé à l'époque, même si mon avis demeurait officieux.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est normal. Aldéran est un ami ! Et tout comme le Colonel Zéro, ma retraite n'est qu'un mot, ni un état d'esprit et encore moins un état de fait, même si personnellement je n'ai plus été sollicité et que l'on ne me demandait qu'amicalement mon opinion !

- Merci, répéta Skyrone, touché par le déploiement de sécurité autour de son cadet, et dont il ne s'était pratiquement pas rendu compte !

* * *

><p>La pluie tombant sans discontinuer depuis deux jours, c'était dans le calme feutré du studio de l'Aile Psychiatrique qu'Ayvanère et Warius s'étaient tenus auprès d'Aldéran.<p>

Et là, vingt jours après les premiers tressaillements du rouquin, l'ancien Colonel du _Karyu_ n'avait pu s'empêcher de lâcher ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis des semaines !

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton vaisseau et à celui de ton père ?

- Ils sont en sécurité, enfin, façon de parler…

- Comment cela ?

- L'_Arcadia_ et le _Light_ sont dans une bulle atemporelle.

- Quoi ? !

- Dans une bulle où les jours se suivent, mais rien de ce qui vient de l'extérieur ne peut les influencer pas plus que quoi ou qui que ce soit puisse les localiser.

Ayvanère, Skyrone et Warius ouvrirent des yeux ronds, assez paniqués aussi !

- Mais, qui leur a fait ça ? ! s'écrièrent-ils.

- Moi.

- En ce cas, si tu menaçais directement l'_Arcadia_, c'est bel et bien ton père qui t'a tiré dessus ! s'épouvanta Warius.  
>Aldéran lui jeta un regard noir.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**8.**

- Comme si je pouvais faire du mal à l'_Arcadia_ ou à mon père ! Tu ne me connais donc vraiment pas, Warius !

- Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre, manipuler l'énergie surnaturelle, et te faire dépasser tant et tant de fois ! rétorqua Warius dont le regard étincelait, les mains cependant paisibles sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

- Plus maintenant, enfin, je suppose…

- Raconte ! intima l'ancien Colonel du _Karyu_.

Aldéran passa les mains sur son visage.

- C'est compliqué, trop compliqué… J'ai encore les idées trop embrouillées, je ne saurais pas raconter dans l'ordre…

- Aldéran a besoin de repos, je vous prie de vous retirer, fit un infirmier en entrant dans le studio. Le psy ne l'a pas ménagé lors de la séance de tout à l'heure. Il n'est effectivement que temps qu'il retrouve tous ses esprits ! Demain, il ira mieux. Et début de la semaine prochaine, il pourra rentrer chez vous, Mme Thyvask-Skendromme.

- Au moins une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle devant la mine à la fois déconfite et rageuse de son compagnon de visite.

Elle se glissa dans la veste qu'il avait tenue pour elle.

- Il y en a un cinquième, lança alors la voix effectivement rauque d'épuisement d'Aldéran.

- Un cinquième quoi ? fit étourdiment Warius qui pourtant ne pensait qu'à ça depuis qu'il avait découvert son ami roux dans un HP de Minéa !

- Un cinquième cosmogun. Et elle sait s'en servir !

- « elle » ! ?

- La nouvelle âme damnée de la Sennen Joô Râ Andromeda Prométhium. A côté de cette acolyte, Hell Maetel était une angelote !

Et si Warius tressaillit à nouveau, ce fut d'angoisse à venir !

* * *

><p>Souriant, Skyrone accueillit sa belle-sœur et Warius, leur ouvrant la porte de <em>La Roseraie<em>.

- Je sais que ma joie va vous paraître déplacée, vu que tu m'as dit que la visite avait tourné court, Ayvi, mais j'ai une réussite personnelle que je ne peux garder pour moi !

- Raconte, sourit Ayvanère en glissant familièrement son bras sous le sien.

- La Clinique _Sperdon_ me dote de mon propre Laboratoire !

- Heu, vous en avez déjà un ? releva Warius.

- Oui, au sein de la Clinique. Mais là, il s'agit d'un bâtiment indépendant sur le site de la Clinique, uniquement dédié à mes travaux ! Je vais donc avoir totalement ma propre petite entreprise, si je puis dire !

- Félicitations, firent d'une voix Ayvanère et Warius.

- Sky sera désormais son propre patron. La Clinique lui enverra toujours clients et contrats, mais lui seul décidera d'accepter et de mener les recherches selon ses propres protocoles ! lança Delly en venant souhaiter à son tour la bienvenue aux deux visiteurs. Ce sera un peu compliqué et ça nous demandera bien des efforts pour nous habituer, mais ce ne sera qu'une transition pour un total renouveau dans nos professions ! Et presque toutes les équipes du Labo actuel nous suivent.

- Saréale ? glissa Ayvanère.

- Oui, la fan absolue du Mâle Alpha, elle me secondera, ce qui permettra à Delly de s'occuper plus de nos filles car elle a très envie de profiter de nos enfants.

- Nous organiserons une vraie soirée, en famille, plus tard, mais là nous souhaitons partager ce plaisir avec vous. Ayvi ?

- Mielle s'occupe des gamins, je peux rester !

- Et moi, j'ai toutes mes affaires dans la chambre d'ami donc je ne décampe pas, rappela Warius.  
><em><br>Alors que l'on venait d'annoncer que « Madame était servie » Warius avait retenu Skyrone et Ayvanère dans le salon bleu.  
><em>_  
>- J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, pas pour l'immédiat, mais c'est à prévoir pour avant la sortie d'HP d'Aldéran.<br>__  
>- Dites, Warius, nous ferons ce que nous pouvons, assura Skyrone.<br>__  
>- Me trouver à son duplex risque de perturber Aldéran, de lui rappeler sans doute trop rapidement les causes de ses semaines d'absence, et lui faire redouter des questions, du harcèlement, le poussant peut-être à retourner dans son monde…<br>__  
>- Aldie n'est…<br>__  
>- L'Aldéran que je connais, dans son état normal, ne se marquerait pas. Mais celui qui est hospitalisé, il est à fleur de peau, fragile, vulnérable… Je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'en a eu. Skyrone, est-il possible que je m'installe chez vous ?<br>__  
>- Bien sûr ! Vous avez raison : ainsi, Aldéran rentrera dans le « chez lui » qu'il connaît et où il ne peut que se sentir le plus en sécurité ! Nous avons bien assez de place à La Roseraie, vous pouvez vous installer, Warius.<br>__  
>- Merci.<br>_  
>La soirée avait duré jusque tard dans la nuit, et tous à table avaient pris du bon temps, oubliant un moment les soucis du quotidien – voire du futur – pour ne se réjouir que pour l'apogée professionnelle de Skyrone !<p>

Les rides et les mines fatiguées de tous s'étaient alors effacées, et ils s'étaient amusés, juste heureux, l'amitié et l'amour se mêlant dans leurs sentiments.

Et quand elle se coucha dans sa chambre à _La Roseraie_, Ayvanère n'oubliait pas un instant que dans quelques jours, son mari allait réintégrer leur foyer, et que tout était possible – le meilleur comme le pire – et surtout qu'il était sans nul doute inévitable qu'il allait repartir vers la mer d'étoiles qui avait fait disparaître son vaisseau et celui de son père !

* * *

><p>Appuyé sur ses béquilles, Aldéran était rentré chez lui, léger sourire sur le visage, réintégrant en effet son foyer, retrouvant sa femme et leurs fils.<p>

Du plaisir simple étirant ses lèvres, il boitilla jusqu'à un canapé et s'y installa le plus confortablement possible, le Concierge de l'immeuble amenant ses bagages à sa chambre, Mielle se chargeant d'en ranger le contenu.

- Je vais aller chercher nos fils à l'Ecole. Tu pourras attendre, Aldie ? fit Ayvanère.

- Je crois surtout que je vais dormir, le trajet de retour m'a épuisé… Je m'attendais néanmoins à trouver Warius ici ?

- Il est chez Sky.

- Ca vaut mieux… Je ne suis pas en état de supporter des questions… Et, surtout, je ne veux pas me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé… C'est trop dur, c'est trop enchevêtré… J'ai du mal à distinguer la réalité des délires de mes semaines de séjour dans cet endroit qui était sans nul doute le plus proche des Tourments Eternels !

- Tu souffrais ? geignit Ayvanère.

- Je viens de le dire… C'étaient les plus proches visions, ou tortures, des Tourments Eternels… A côté de ce que j'ai enduré, le séjour au Purgatoire de Lacrysis fut presque un amusement ! Je souffrais le martyre, j'étais isolé, perdu, mais un jour j'ai entendu la petite plainte d'Alyénor…

- Tu es revenu pour lui, sourit Ayvanère.

- Peut-être, ou pas, je ne saurais dire.

- Tu es revenu, c'est tout, pour nous tous ! Allez, repose-toi, Aldie, je pars chercher nos fils, ensuite avec Mielle nous préparerons le repas. J'espère que tu auras faim pour le dîner ?

- Non, pas trop…

- Ca viendra, mon amour, assura-t-elle en lui accordant un baiser avant de quitter le duplex.

Ayant passé une bonne partie de sa journée à poursuivre ses visites touristiques de RadCity, il était très tard, quand reprenant sa voiture de location, Warius était rentré à _La Roseraie_, usant du code, pour ne réveiller aucun des habitants, avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

« Demain, je ne peux plus attendre, il faudra que tu me parles, Aldie ! Bulle atemporelle ou non, Albator et son _Arcadia_ ne peuvent rester là indéfiniment ! Et il faut les sauver ! Et si c'est bien toi qui les a emprisonnés – surpassant même les pouvoirs psychiques de Clio – tu es, à mes yeux, sans nul doute devenu la pire engeance surnaturelle que j'aie eu à connaître ! ».

Et toujours anxieux, ce fut dans un sommeil agité qu'il sombra.

* * *

><p>Comme à son habitude, en oiseau de proie qu'il était, l'un des plus réputés serial killer qui avait jamais existé, il avait pris un temps infini à surveiller ses objectifs.<p>

- « Te voilà de retour, une fois encore, Zéro. Et je perçois parfaitement tes pensées ! ».

Kwendel esquissa un sourire.

« Quant à toi, Aldéran, tu vas bientôt redevenir celui que j'attends. Je ne suis plus à quelques semaines près… Oh oui, à dans peu de temps, mon ancien jumeau ! ».


	6. Chapter 6

**9.**

Se forçant à la patience, ce qui était loin d'être son naturel, Warius avait laissé passer une semaine avant de répondre à l'invitation à dîner d'Ayvanère.

Le moment était enfin arrivé et quelles que soient les raisons et les réticences d'Aldéran, il allait devoir livrer la vérité sur les disparitions de son _Lightshadow_, de l'_Arcadia _et des trois êtres à son bord.

- Tu vas vraiment le secouer comme un prunier, si nécessaire ? glissa Ayvanère qui était allée lui ouvrir la porte.

- J'aimerais, mais ce n'est pas une méthode qui fonctionne avec lui ! Ca le buterait irrémédiablement. Mais je ne ressortirai pas d'ici sans savoir ce qui s'est passé. Comment est-il ? interrogea-t-il alors qu'elle rangeait son manteau dans la penderie du hall d'entrée.

- J'ai du mal à trouver une façon de décrire cette semaine. En fait, je dirais qu'il plane !

- « plane » ?

Elle inclina positivement la tête.

- Il est revenu de son univers cauchemardesque, mais il n'est pas encore tout à fait là.

- Je vois. Je ne m'attendais pas à d'autres nouvelles, avoua Warius en attendant dans le salon qu'Aldéran descende.

- Je crois que j'ai toujours su que tu étais là, mais ça tenait tellement du rêve…

- Content de te pouvoir à nouveau échanger avec toi, sourit Warius alors que son ami avançait lentement, déposant ses béquilles avant de s'asseoir en pivotant sur sa jambe valide.

- Oui, une trop grande débauche d'énergie peut avoir des conséquences assez inattendues, grinça ce dernier.

Ayvanère et Warius sursautèrent, ne s'étant pas attendu qu'il aborde de son propre chef le sujet espéré et redouté !

- Je t'avais dit que tu jouais avec des choses qui te dépassaient, rappela Warius.

- Jalhyriane est l'entité la plus puissante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, poursuivit Aldéran, l'air distrait, ignorant le verre et l'assiette de bouchées apéritives que son épouse avaient déposés près de lui. Je peux la comparer à celle inconnue qui contrôle l'univers alternatif où erre Eméraldas. Jalhyriane n'a pas de Sanctuaire, c'est toute une zone de la Nébuleuse de Lugara qui est son Sanctuaire !

Il fit la grimace.

- J'aurais dû percevoir sa présence, mais le vol était tellement agréable que j'ai relâché mon attention… Et elle a d'abord envoyé Okranze, sa tueuse pour se simplifier la capture de nos vaisseaux et s'approprier le cœur d'énergie de chacun ! Même Toshiro avec tous ses détecteurs n'a pas pu se rendre compte de sa progression à bord du _Lightshadow_. Son irruption nous a complètement pris par surprise et son tir m'a explosé le genou d'entrée. Heureusement, papa n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour la repousser sous ses tirs. Mais Okranze avait suffisamment détourné notre attention et Jalhyriane s'est mise à écraser l'_Arcadia_ et le _Light_ comme de vulgaires coquilles de noix, les compressant lentement. C'est là que j'ai demandé à papa de me mettre dans une navette de sauvetage.

- Et ce n'était pas pour t'enfuir, fit Ayvanère.

- Jalhyriane était à l'extérieur, tu te jetais droit dans son univers, ajouta Warius. Pourquoi cet acte insensé de ta part ?

- Je ne pouvais créer la bulle atemporelle qu'en étant hors des vaisseaux, il me semblait que ça vous aurait paru une évidence ! rétorqua Aldéran avec un petit gloussement. De fait, une fois hors du _Light_ et à bonne distance, j'ai placé nos deux vaisseaux dans la bulle où Jalhyriane ne pouvait plus les atteindre. C'était la seule chose à faire, sur le moment. Je pensais pouvoir les en sortir une fois Okranze battue, mais je l'avais totalement sous-estimée. Nos chromosomes dorés ont réagi, d'où le fait qu'elle n'a pas pulvérisé mon insignifiante navette, préférant fouiller en moi pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait tirer de mes capacités ! C'est là que pour l'en empêcher que j'ai surchargé mon esprit, un peu trop car j'imagine que c'est là qu'il s'est littéralement déconnecté. En tout cas, c'est à ce duel des volontés que mes souvenirs s'arrêtent…

- Si Jalhyriane est rentrée dans ta tête, l'inverse s'est-il produit ? questionna Ayvanère.

- C'est bien ça qui a été insupportable, gémit son mari dont l'attitude indiquait soudain qu'il n'en rapporterait pas plus !

- Désolé que nous t'ayons obligé à te rappeler de cela, mais il le fallait, s'excusa Warius. Bien que j'aie compris que ça ne sert à rien que j'aille à Lugara avec le _Karyu_ car il subirait le même sort que ton _Light_ et l'_Arcadia_.

- Si, nous irons, je dois les libérer et affronter Jalhyriane.

Ayvanère frémit, le fixant de ses prunelles dilatées.

- Mais, elle va à nouveau te faire subir…

- Je sais à quoi m'attendre, elle n'aura plus aussi facile, et je mobiliserai d'entrée les forces que les sacrifices de Saharya et d'Ayrahas ont mis en moi ! Il m'a fugitivement semblé voir flotter une sorte d'arbre monstrueux près de nos vaisseaux, c'était peut-être là la manifestation physique de Jalhyriane. Et les arbres, entre Lacrysis et celui de Terra IV, je connais ! Oh oui, Jalhyriane aura du fil à retordre, cette fois !

- Non, protesta Warius, pas avec le genou dans cet état !

- Terra IV est mon Sanctuaire, l'Arbre de Vie le guérira.

- C'est possible ? ! se récrièrent Ayvanère et Warius.

- Le surnaturel produit le pire comme le meilleur, c'est une loi éternelle, sourit Aldéran en vidant d'un trait son verre d'eau pétillante aromatisée aux fruits des bois.

Même s'il l'avait fait de son propre chef, ayant aisément compris qu'il ne couperait pas à la phase explications, ranimer ces épreuves en avait été une pour lui, le laissant psychologiquement épuisé, retrouvant quelques instants durant le tremblement incessant qui l'avait agité durant son internement.

- C'est fini, Aldie, nous allons te laisser tranquille, assura doucement Warius.

- Non, ça n'a même pas encore commencé, siffla alors Aldéran dans un sursaut.

Ayvanère déjà couchée, son époux et Warius étaient demeurés encore un peu dans le salon, buvant un dernier café.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que t'embarquer à bord du _Karyu_ pour repartir vers Lugara soit une bonne idée…

- Il le faut, Warius, c'est aussi simple que ça et tu le sais parfaitement. On n'abandonne jamais un combat. Et nous avons à récupérer mon père, Clio et Tori-San !

- Et toi, tu es encore loin d'être en état de le faire, remarqua sombrement son ami.

- J'aurai du temps pour me remettre durant le voyage. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse défaire ce que j'ai créé. Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue…

- Tu as agi dans l'urgence, et tu as survécu, voilà l'essentiel.

- Et moi, je t'ai eu !

- Pour le moment, ne t'occupe de rien, tu as encore à te reposer, à trouver les apaisements de l'esprit. Ayvi et nous tous nous chargeons de ce qui est nécessaire.

- Merci. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je vais me mettre au lit. Ta chambre est toujours prête, fais comme tu veux !

- Tu dors, mon cœur ?

- Oui !

Aldéran se glissa contre sa femme, l'entourant d'un bras, plongeant le nez dans les boucles multicolores sur lesquelles les reflets de la lune jetaient de nouvelles couleurs.

- Tu repars, soupira-t-elle, alors que tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes.

- J'aurai mes béquilles, jusqu'à ce Lourik ou Tilkon, un des deux Prieurs me rende ma mobilité. Tout se passera bien.

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois et tu me reviens dans de ces états…

- Jalhyriane et Okranze ne m'auront pas deux fois.

- De toute façon, je suis incapable de t'en empêcher… Je suppose qu'on reporte, encore, la fête pour nos dix ans de mariage ?

- Je n'envisage pas cette fête sans mon père et mes amis !

- En ce cas, je vais faire comme si ça nous donnait plus de temps pour préparer cette réception, murmura Ayvanère dont la voix était chargée d'émotion.

- Merci, Ayvi. Je ne pourrais pas endurer ces épreuves ou partir le cœur léger, sans ta compréhension. J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir !

- Oui, tu peux le dire, remarqua-t-elle en prenant sur elle de refouler ses peurs, pour changer.

- Voilà pourquoi renouveler nos vœux de mariage est une excellente idée, fit Aldéran dans un bâillement. Fais de doux rêves, ma belle.

- Toi surtout.

S'endormant paisiblement l'un contre l'autre, cela au moins était revenu à la normale et ils appréciaient à sa juste valeur ce bonheur simple.

* * *

><p>« Ainsi, on s'apprête à repartir alors qu'on se traîne sur un pied ? Cela ne me surprend absolument pas de toi, Aldie ! Mais, rien ne changera jamais : tu es plus prévisible encore que ton père. Enfin, vu j'ai été ton jumeau, tes pensées me sont grandes ouvertes mais surtout, comme c'est mon cœur qui bat dans ta poitrine, je ne fais qu'un avec toi ! Je ne peux plus faire de toi un exécuteur sanguinaire, mais j'ai pu revenir de la mort en suivant le sillage que tu m'avais tracé ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à me glisser à bord de ce vaisseau vide qu'est le <em>Karyu<em> et à m'envoler avec vous. Une fois dans la Nébuleuse de Lugara, ça pourrait devenir intéressant. Je suis très curieux de voir ces Jalhyriane et Okranze en action. Je sens que ça va bastonner et je ne compte pas être en reste ! ».

Et Kwendel prit la direction de l'astroport afin de mettre en pratique ses intentions.


	7. Chapter 7

**10.**

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout !

- Sky, arrête de tourner en boucle et à faire les cent pas, tu me files la migraine ! Quoiqu'en réalité, tu ne fais que l'amplifier, gronda Aldéran en avalant un second cachet de quiprine en moins d'une heure.

- Désolé, fit son aîné en s'arrêtant, dos à une colonne cloisonnée de bois du salon principal du duplex. Mais je ne peux absolument pas me faire à l'idée que tu retournes dans la mer d'étoiles !

- Je dois en ramener notre père, je suis le seul… C'est moi qui l'ai placé dans la plus inhumaine des prisons.

- Tu lui as sauvé la vie, ainsi qu'à Clio et à Tori-San, et préservé son _Arcadia_, fit Skyrone avec une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son frère roux. Oui, tu dois le sortir de là… Mais tu n'es pas en état ! Et tu sais parfaitement que je parle en médecin et qu'à défaut de la pratique j'ai assimilé toute la théorie !

- Je ne peux plus perdre de temps, soupira Aldéran, effectivement encore pâle, n'ayant pas récupéré de tous les kilos perdus, n'ayant avalé machinalement que quelques bouchées de nourriture et en dépit du complément alimentaire en perfusion. Warius est déjà à bord du _Karyu_, à préparer notre départ. Tu dînes avec nous ?

- Si ça ne te fatigue pas trop ?

- Les gamins sont chez les parents d'Ayvi. Elle a déjà tout commandé au Traiteur, il nous livrera tout à l'heure. En revanche, excuse-moi de ne pas me changer pour la soirée, ça prendrait trop de temps.

- Ton genou te fait si mal ?

- A hurler… Pourtant, selon Warius, j'aurais dû perdre ma jambe sous un tir de cosmogun. Je dois donc me réjouir d'être debout sur mes béquilles !

- Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux histoires de ton petit monde surnaturel… Enfin, Warius sera là, il t'aidera. Tu me tiens au courant ?

- Si j'y pense…

- Ca aussi, je sais : une fois dans l'espace, tu ne penses qu'à cela et tu n'appelles quasi jamais ! On ne peut que pousser un soupir de soulagement quand ton _Light_s'arrime au Dock Orbital !

- Je n'ai jamais réalisé… C'est moi qui suis désolé, depuis toutes ces années… Décidément, plus ça va, plus je ressemble à notre père qui se libère de toutes les attaches terrestres une fois dans l'espace !

- Ce n'est finalement pas un défaut, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Skyrone.

- Autant pour ma pomme, reconnut Aldéran avec un rire, je ne l'ai pas volé ! Ayvi !

- Alors, Sky, tu ne l'as pas épuisé, mon petit mari ? lança-t-elle.

- Il semble entier !

- Ne le crois pas, Ayvi, ce type est un menteur né !

- Et c'est un expert qui le dit ! compléta Skyrone.

Pour sa dernière soirée sur la terre ferme, tous eurent un sourire apaisé et sincère.

* * *

><p>Tard en soirée, Skyrone était revenu s'asseoir près d'Aldéran dans le salon où ce dernier semblait à nouveau bien absent devant la télévision au son coupé, lui passa le bras autour du cou.<p>

- Je suis tellement fier de toi, Aldie ! Revenir du Royaume des Ombres a dû être une terrible épreuve, mais cela n'a sans doute pas été si douloureux que dans celle pour que ton esprit revienne parmi nous !

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

- Warius parlait de mon potage en boîte l'autre jour, alors que toi tu cuisines comme tu respires. Bien que tu ais prétendu tout le contraire, souvent par persiflage, le fils parfait ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi qui es pétri de talents !

- Quand j'irai vraiment mieux, je t'en collerai une, voire deux, pour te ficher de moi !

- Je te retrouve, Aldie ! Mais, sur ce dernier point, j'étais sincère !

**11.**

Ayvanère et Skyrone dormant encore, Aldéran et Warius avaient pris le petit déjeuner en tête à tête.

- Ton aîné avait raison…

- Oui, admit Aldéran.

- … mais il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, poursuivit Warius. Le _Karyu_ est prêt au départ. J'ai entré les coordonnées de Terra IV, c'est toujours bien notre première destination ?

Aldéran inclina positivement la tête.

- Et Sky était également dans le vrai : avec le genou dans cet état, je ne suis qu'un boulet !

- Tu as toujours ton cosmogun, comme moi le mien. Maetel m'a laissé celui qu'elle transportait dans ses bagages. Une fois la jonction faite avec ton père, nous en aurons quatre contre cette Okranze !

- Et, pour qui, celui de Maetel ?

- Elle a dit que nous serions quatre à voler de concert, cinq même au final !

Aldéran finit son mug de café.

- Je peux imaginer le quatrième à voler : Ryhas. Mais, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il se joindrait à cette bataille ! Je ne veux d'ailleurs pas l'y exposer… Le cinquième ? Non, elle ne pensait quand même pas au _Dolvidras_ de Sylvarande ? C'est le seul vaisseau, assez puissant, et accepté dans notre « fine équipe » que j'envisage ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus…

Aldéran s'essuya les lèvres, reposa sa serviette, se leva et prit les béquilles que son ami lui tendait.

- Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis et que je n'aie envie que de me faire dorloter par ma petite femme.

Et effectivement, avec une certaine réticence, de la lenteur dans les gestes, et ses béquilles ne justifiaient pas tout, Aldéran suivit l'ancien Officier de la Flotte Indépendante.

* * *

><p>En l'absence de Marina Oki, son épouse, clouée dans un Centre de Révisions de Minéa City pour de sérieuses et inquiétantes révisions, c'était le MégaOrdinateur Oki qui dirigeait de façon totalement automatique le <em>Karyu<em> vide de tout équipage hormis son ancien Colonel.

- Oki, où est Aldéran ? Il a passé une bonne nuit ?

- Vu ce que mes caméras ont enregistré, quand il s'est gavé de somnifères, il n'est pas près de se réveiller ! Mais, il va relativement bien, Warius.

Toujours pas habitué à ce que le MégaOrdinateur lui parle avec la voix de sa femme, Warius avait mis un moment à réagir à l'information.

- Pas d'overdose ?

- Non, il est reste juste sous la limite. Il avait grand besoin de dormir, loin de l'HP, loin des siens, dans la mer d'étoiles. Mes scans biologiques peuvent t'assurer qu'il est paisible et que ce sommeil prolongé va lui faire du bien. En revanche…

- Oui ?

- Pousse tes réacteurs à fond vers Terra IV, il n'est que temps que la planète-Sanctuaire d'Aldie le guérisse !

- A tes ordres.

- Quand y arriverons-nous ?

- Dans quatre jours… Warius, tu ne penses pas à…

- Si, je vais faire en sorte qu'Aldéran dorme jusque là. Il est plus à fleur de peau que jamais, totalement imprévisible, et je ne peux lui résister, je serais bien incapable moi aussi de lui tirer dessus avec le cosmogun d'Eméraldas ! Oki, fais en sorte que le robot infirmier m'ait préparé ce qu'il faut à mon arrivée.

- A tes ordres. Tu as raison, Warius, mais Aldéran…

- Quelque me dit qu'il appréciera de ne pas avoir eu à se traîner à ce bord, jour après jour. Et son organisme est surtout affaibli. Dormir lui fera du bien et, au final, tu l'emmènes bel et bien là où il le souhaite !

- Comme si cela avait un sens pour les Mâles Alpha de cette fichue famille ! ?

Le MégaOrdinateur ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Et comme tu l'aimes, cette famille, conclut-il.

- Albator est mon ami, en dépit du fait qu'il m'ait fait tourner en bourrique, qu'il m'ait mené par le bout du nez, qu'il m'ait évincé par la force de ses combats aussi, j'apprécie infiniment son digne descendant roux ! Cette fois, pour la première fois, je pense, j'ai à protéger Aldéran, à l'amener au moins sain et sauf sur Terra IV où il va récupérer tous les pouvoirs de ce terrifiant petit monde surnaturel… Ensuite, rallier Ryhas et Sylvarande, cela relève de l'invraisemblable… Et en même temps, c'est tellement logique… Après ce passé d'affrontements, de haine même, de respects pour certains membres de ces peuples, le temps semble être venu pour une véritable coalition de forces ! J'avoue ne pas être fâché d'assister à cela ! D'ici là, je dois faire en sorte qu'Aldie se repose paisiblement.

* * *

><p>- Terra IV est juste devant nous, annonça Oki.<p>

- J'y vais ! Warius, c'est à mon retour que je déciderai si je dois te remercier ou te casser le nez du poing !

- Si tu avais voulu me frapper, ce serait déjà fait. Va vite au sol, Aldéran, ressource-toi à l'Arbre de Vie de ton Sanctuaire. Que tu reviennes valide sera ma seule récompense.

- Et je pourrai te dévisser la tête !

- Si ça te chante, sale gosse !

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je suis. Si seulement mon père me l'avait dit plus souvent, baffes à l'appui… Je ne suis donc au final qu'un sale gosse pourri gâté qui aura passé de précieuses années à chouiner sur le fait d'avoir été confié à des Nounous et à avoir fréquenté le meilleur Pensionnat qui soit ! A moi de payer pour ces égarements et venir en aide à mon père, en étant moi aussi, à mon niveau, un balafré des étoiles.

- Terra IV est là ! coupa Warius en l'interrompant dans son envolée où son jeune ami battait sa coulpe, mais en vain, en la situation. Vas-y !

Aldéran disparut alors de la Passerelle du _Karyu_.

- Tu t'es téléporté près de l'Arbre de Vie. J'en suis heureux, Aldie. A présent, reviens vite pour qu'on sauve ton père !


	8. Chapter 8

**12.**

Aldéran se rematérialisa au pied de l'Arbre de vie, en équilibre instable, le sol de terre et d'herbe inégal, où ses béquilles avaient des prises non sûres.

« Dans quoi je me suis encore lancé, moi… ».

De fait, en faisant un pas en avant, il perdit l'équilibre, sa jambe blessée prenant un rude contact avec le sol. Il hurla, voyant quelques étoiles alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son membre.

Délicatement relevé, il se trouva face à Lourik, le Centaure Noir qui le soutenait fermement aussi.

- C'est toi que je venais voir, ou Tilkon. Le plus proche de vous deux !

- Lui et moi ne l'ignorons pas. Quand tu ne fais pas barrage, tes pensées nous sont accessibles, et si elles concernent le Sanctuaire ou nous ses Prieurs, nous nous autorisons à y avoir accès.

- Merci. Alors, tu sais ce que ce que j'attends de toi, enfin, ce que j'espère.

- Tu peux utiliser un verbe d'ordre. Tu n'es pas surnaturel, mais tu es le maître de ce lieu ! Oui, nous pouvons t'aider, ajouter Lourik en le faisant s'asseoir sur une racine affleurante, Tilkon apparaissant à son tour.

Le Centaure Blanc plia les antérieurs pour se pencher, ouvrant la paume de sa main à quelques centimètres du genou meurtri, son autre main sur l'écorce de l'Arbre de Vie et une lumière vive enveloppa Aldéran.

Pas trop rassuré, Warius avait posé un de ses jets de combat sur le sol de Terra IV et s'était rendu à la maison de la Reine des Sylvidres, au cœur de la Conglomération de la Colonie.

Il eut alors un soupir à la vue d'Aldéran bien stable sur ses jambes, petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait ! crâna ce dernier, bien conscient de ne nullement tromper le vétéran de la Flotte Indépendante !

- Qu'importe, seul le résultat compte. Si tu vas bien, nous allons pouvoir repartir sans perdre de temps.

- Et moi, je me dois de vous retenir, lança Sylvarande en entrant dans ce qui lui servait de salon, un boudoir très féminin, rose, surchargé de voilures et de mobilier aux coussins colorés, avec des vases de fleurs tout partout.

Warius demeura un long moment, soit interloqué soit en réelle admiration devant la fine et longiligne créature au teint pâle bien que ses joues soient roses et sans fard, vêtue d'une robe verte simple et majestueuse, les prunelles d'un gris très sombre mais c'était surtout sa chevelure couleur de caramel tombant presque jusqu'au sol qui l'avait frappé.

- C'est indéniable, vous êtes bien la fille d'Albator !

Aldéran claqua des doigts.

- C'est vrai que lorsque nous avons affronté les Stalzart et Docrass de Ghell Ismal, tu es reparti du Sanctuaire d'Elhorelle alors que papa et moi venions ici sauver Clio et ma sœur. Tu n'avais donc jamais rencontre Sylvarande… Mais, toi, pourquoi nous ralentir alors que je n'ai, personnellement, que trop tardé déjà ?

- Ton esprit a été si secoué par la fusion avec celui de Jalhyriane… J'ai bien cru que tu ne t'en remettrais pas, fit Sylvarande avec de la tristesse rétrospective dans la voix. Voilà dès lors pourquoi tu dois finir de raconter ton histoire.

Deux sylvidres étaient venues apporter petits sandwiches et jus de légume, bien que Warius eut rapidement reposé son verre après la première gorgée, avant de refermer les portes.

- Raconte, petit frère, intima-t-elle. D'où sort cette Okranze et comment a-t-elle un cosmogun ?

- Là, je soupçonne Maetel d'avoir fait une halte par ici il y a peu…

_ Sous l'impact du tir, Aldéran avait littéralement voltigé en arrière, s'écrasant sur le sol de la Passerelle, à plusieurs mètres de là où il s'était tenu un instant auparavant._

_ - Aldie !_

_ Clio s'était précipitée vers lui, son bras lui soutenant les épaules alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, en vain, sa jambe droite ne lui répondant d'abord plus avant que la plus atroce des souffrances jamais ressentie ne remonte de son genou jusque dans la poitrine._

_ - Surtout ne bouge pas, Aldéran !_

_ - Parce que tu crois que j'en suis capable ? rétorqua-t-il dans un sifflement de rage et d'impuissance._

_ Il tenta néanmoins de se redresser mais sa jambe ne lui répondit pas, tandis que le talon de sa chaussure dérapait dans le sang qu'il perdait en dépit du garrot posé par la Jurassienne._

_ - Papa…_

_ Quasiment aussi vif que l'intruse qui les avait eus par surprise, Albator se dressait entre son fils blessé et son amie, gravity saber et cosmogun aux poings, braqués sur une jeune femme à la longue chevelure de jais, au teint de bistre et aux immenses prunelles d'un gris clair, les lèvres d'un rouge aussi vif que le vernis de ses ongles limés en griffes !_

_ - Qui es-tu ? Toshiro ?_

_ - Bien que je sache à présent qu'elle est là, je ne détecte absolument pas sa présence ! Elle ne dégage aucune chaleur, aucun monoxyde de carbone, aucune émotion._

_ - Une Sylvidre ? aboya alors avec une virulence retrouvée le capitaine de l'Arcadia, avant de se calmer dans la foulée. Non, Sylvarande t'a doté d'un scan capable de la détecter, elle et ses sœurs – une profonde marque de confiance. Je reviens à ma première interrogation : qui es-tu ?_

_ - Je suis Okranze, dix-septième version._

_ - Une Mécanoïde… Tu as atteint un tel stade d'évolution que tu puisses être une sorte de fantôme !_

_ - Oui, c'était bien le but, ricana la splendide créature que moulait une combinaison d'un bleu électrique avec juste le ceinturon à ses hanches. Et, oui à nouveau, il s'agit bien d'un cosmogun dans ma main !_

_ - Aldie, ton genou ? jeta le pirate sans quitter son ennemie de l'œil._

_ - Son genou a été pulvérisé, il ne va pas tenir le coup bien longtemps. Je peux entourer sa blessure d'une sorte de manchon psychique de protection, mais il a besoin de soins._

_ - J'ai déjà abattu ton Doc Mécanoïde, ricana Okranze. Nulles médications à attendre avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang !_

_ - Je me débrouillerai, laissa passer Aldéran, la mâchoire crispée sur la douleur. Fais dégager cette abomination féminine, papa !_

_ - Okranze eut un petit rire._

_ - Quoi, l'origine de mon cosmogun ne vous titille pas, un tout petit peu ?_

_ - Si tu t'es emparé de celui de Maetel… ! jeta Aldéran que sa faiblesse physique alarmait, incapable de prêter si nécessaire main forte à son père – enfin, au mieux, il pouvait encore tirer son propre cosmogun de l'étui et riposter !_

_ - C'est un cinquième cosmogun, et il m'a été remis par la plus grande souveraine qui soit : la Sennen Joô Râ Androméda Prométhium._

_ - Elle est morte, plusieurs fois ! riposta Albator. En tout cas, elle ne fait plus partie de cet univers, sinon je l'aurais croisée et affrontée depuis toutes ces années !_

_ - En effet, sourit Okranze, elle n'est plus. Voilà pourquoi j'ai été la rejoindre dans le passé, dans plusieurs passés en fait, pour gagner sa confiance. Je suis un Mécanoïde intemporel, je peux donc aller où je veux ! Et Prométhium a fini par me donner cette arme qu'elle avait elle-même forgée. Mon cosmogun est bel et bien l'égal des quatre existants, et vous venez de le constater. Dommage, Aldéran, j'espérais bien te sectionner la jambe…_

_ - Que nous veux-tu ? reprit le pirate à la chevelure de neige._

_ - Moi, rien ! C'est ma maîtresse, Jalhyriane, qui a décidé de reprendre les choses là où les Généraux de l'Apocalypse les avaient laissées. En de nombreux mondes, invisibles, de cette zone spatiale, les fidèles prient Jalhyriane afin de lui donner la force d'activer les péchés que tu as libérés, Général Aldéran. Oui, l'Apocalypse aura bien lieu, juste un peu retardée._

_ - Hors de question !_

_ De sinistres craquements empêchèrent Aldéran d'en dire plus._

_ - Que se passe-t-il ? fit Clio._

_ - C'es Jalhyriane, elle est en train de compresser vos vaisseaux comme de vulgaires voitures hors d'âge promises à la casse, ricana Okranze en battant en retraite, si vite que les tirs d'Albator ne traversèrent que du vide._

- La suite, vous la connaissez… Mon père et Clio m'ont aidé à gagner une navette de sauvetage, j'ai été éjecté et là j'ai pu emprisonner l'_Arcadia_ et le _Light_ dans une bulle atemporelle indétectable… Sylvarande, nous ne pouvons rester !

- En ce cas, c'est moi qui vous accompagne !

- Mais…

- La Colonie, ce Sanctuaire, dépendant de toi, Aldie. Sans toi, nous sommes voués à une totale disparition, je dois donc t'aider, autant que je le peux… Mais, surtout, tu es mon frère !

- Merci, Sylvarande.

- Le temps de faire préparer mon Docrass et je rejoins le _Karyu_. Mais, j'insiste : dormez tranquillement ici.

- D'accord, firent les deux hommes.

Le _Karyu_, escorté par le _Dolvidras_ de Sylvarande, avait repris l'espace.

- Arrête de tourner en rond, Aldie ! intima Warius après que ce dernier n'eut pas cessé de tourner comme un lion en cage depuis un trop long moment.

- En ce cas, aboule !

- De quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle. Kwendel, je t'attends !

- Hein… s'étrangla encore l'ancien Colonel du _Karyu_.

Un Militaire qui ouvrit des yeux ronds quand les portes de sa passerelle s'écartèrent sur le jumeau – avec presque quinze ans de différences d'âge malgré tout – d'Aldéran.

- Depuis quand savais-tu, Aldie ?

- Depuis notre mise en orbite de Terra IV.

- Et moi, je ne comprends rien, gronda Warius. Enfin, depuis tout ce temps, entre ton père et toi, Aldie, j'ai l'habitude, mais je ne m'y fais pas !

Aldéran éclata de rire tandis que pour sa part, Kwendel était morose au possible.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci à Joker73 qui m'a donné l'idée qu'Aldie se remette entièrement à son "jumeau" jusqu'à lui donner son cosmogun. Cette inspiration lui revient entièrement !_

**3.**

Le propriétaire du _Karyu_ se racla la gorge.

- Je n'ai jamais détecté… Maji, cela avait finalement été facile vu qu'il buvait et mangeait…

- … mais moi, je suis mort, je n'ai aucun besoin alimentaire, solide ou liquide. Constatez par vous-mêmes !

Avec plus qu'un brin de méfiance, mais Aldéran pointant son cosmogun sur son ancien jumeau, Warius s'avança, prit le stéthoscope tendu.

- S. Skendromme !

- Oui, il est tellement abruti qu'il n'a jamais remarqué que j'avais cet objet, ricana Kwendel. Alors, Colonel Zéro, qu'entendez-vous ? jeta-t-il encore en écartant les pans de sa veste et de sa chemise.

- Rien… Pas un battement…

- Normal, mon cœur bat dans cette poitrine, siffla Kwendel en désignant Aldéran. Je suis, à mon tour, une ombre, mais sans les pouvoirs surnaturels de Saharya ma génitrice ou Ayrahas.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je pense ne pas être de trop dans ton combat, Aldie.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon diminutif !

- Je suis le mieux placé pour le pouvoir. Sans compter que je t'ai appris les Points de Pression ! Et ils t'ont sauvé la mise à plus d'une reprise ! Je suis là pour t'aider, depuis des semaines. Si j'avais voulu te descendre, cela serait fait depuis longtemps !

- Tu n'es donc pas à l'origine des tentatives d'assassinat…

- J'ai tout vu, mais je n'avais pas à intervenir. Je n'y suis effectivement pour rien, parce que moi…

- … j'aurais réussi, compléta Aldéran – réellement de jumeau à jumeau en dépit de la désormais différence d'âge. Je te crois, sur tout. Warius… ?

- En ce cas, bienvenue à bord, Kwendel. Mais si vous avez le moindre geste menaçant envers quiconque ici, je vous abats à bout portant !

- Je suis déjà mort. Mais, c'est cet état qui aidera Aldéran. Enfin, je suppose que c'est pour cela que j'ai été expulsé de mon univers idéal, une bulle de sécurité au cœur même du Purgatoire de Lacrysis.

- Je me souviens, fit sombrement Aldéran. Toi et moi y avons enduré mille morts, et il ne s'agit pas qu'une formule bateau de roman de gare… Ces zombies nous ont éventrés, éviscérés, ont tailladés nos chairs et nos muscles, plusieurs fois par jour !

- Et tu dis que l'épreuve de ton esprit déconnecté fut pire ? glissa Warius.

- Infiniment pire…

Kwendel venu l'étreindre – de réconfort, amicalement, fraternellement - Aldéran se détendit contre lui, appréciant pour la première fois de sa vie d'avoir un frère aussi proche !

- Et quand est-ce que le serial killer en toi se ranime ? ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher.

- Face à Jalhyriane !

- On ne peut la vaincre. Même avec les énergies de Saharya et Ayrahas en moi, j'en suis incapable… Une entité ayant une zone spatiale pour Sanctuaire… Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais ramené Eméraldas vu qu'elle est piégée dans un univers semblable… Cela me dépasse, je suis…

- Vivant ! ricana Kwendel. Finalement, je crois que tu es aussi abruti que notre aîné, comme tu te plais à le lui jeter à la face. JE suis la réponse et la solution. Je serai là le moment venu !

- En ce cas, il te faudra ceci…

Après avoir ouvert une armoire murale, Aldéran revint avec le cosmogun de Maetel, le déposant entre les mains de celui qui malgré tout demeurait son jumeau.

- Et, le moment venu, n'hésite pas !

- Tu peux y compter !

- Aldie… glissa Warius, inquiet.

- Je sais ce que je fais ! Enfin, maintenant, je le sais !

Aldéran eut un sourire.

- Tout comme, à son corps défendant, le chromosome doré de Kwendel a réagi à l'approche de Terra IV, me faisant réaliser sa présence, il est moi, et nous avons un combat à remporter !

- Quand serons-nous dans la Nébuleuse de Lugara ? questionna Kwendel.

- Dans douze jours.

- Bien. Et ne t'avise plus de me droguer, Warius, sinon je te frappe !

- Là, je l'aurai mérité. Je ne voulais pas que tu erres comme une âme en peine à mon bord jusqu'à notre arrivée en visuel de Terra IV - comme tu avais tourné comme un lion en cage lors de ton voyage avec Eméraldas, puisque tu t'en souviens désormais.

- Je l'avais compris ainsi. Merci de m'avoir fait dormir, Warius !

Le _Karyu_ volant de toute sa vitesse, son ancien Colonel et Aldéran étaient les seuls encore debout en dépit de la nuit chronologique très avancée.

- Qu'en est-il, pour Marina ? interrogea Aldéran, en redoutant encore plus la réponse que sa question ! Ces révisions qui ont lieu depuis tant de semaines ?

Aldéran but quelques gorgées de thé, semblant seulement réaliser que depuis presqu'autant de semaines, Warius était auprès de lui, refoulant ses propres souffrances au cœur pour l'aider !

- Comment faire simple pour quelque chose que moi-même j'ai dû mal à comprendre… Disons que le « filtre » qui régule le fluide aquatique de ma femme est défectueux et l'eau qui lui donne la vie ressort polluée et non purifiée… Le « filtre » a été changé, plusieurs fois, mais les bactéries et autres nanovirus prolifèrent à nouveau en attaquant sa structure si particulière… Oh, Aldie, je m'étais fait à l'idée qu'elle était éternelle et moi non… Mais je ne supporterais pas que ses systèmes Mécanoïdes s'éteignent avant moi !

- Warius… Tu savais tout cela mais tu as malgré tout passé tout ce temps auprès de moi, alors que…

- Je ne suis pas un Technicien, je ne peux rien pour la femme que j'aime plus que tout depuis presque cinquante ans. Pour toi, pour ton père, j'étais utile.

- Je suis désolé…

Le signe de Saharya brilla soudain au front d'Aldéran.

- Aldie, ce n'est pas possible, la Magicienne est… glapit Warius.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Okranze est une Mécanoïde extrêmement perfectionnée, au-delà de toute imagination ! Si je perce les mystères de sa création, je pourrai peut-être aider Marina !

- Tu le crois ?

- Aucune idée… Je ne sais absolument pas à quoi je vais me heurter, mais ce sera atroce – surtout si des Fidèles prient cette Jalhyriane de provoquer bel et bien l'Apocalypse… Je n'avais vraiment jamais songé à de tels détraqués – et pourtant, c'était d'une logique absolue : si seulement j'avais eu mes esprits…

- Merci, Aldéran, mais le sort de ma femme est entre d'autres Mécanoïdes… Je te demande juste la faveur, à la faveur de tes pouvoirs surnaturels désormais quasi infinis, de me renvoyer instantanément à MinéaCity si…

- Si j'étais aussi fort, Jalhyriane ne serait plus que poussière d'écorce depuis…

- Pourquoi cette expression « poussière d'écorce » ?

- Le cœur de son Sanctuaire est une monstruosité d'arbre squelettique et déformé ! Si j'y mets le pied, que j'arrive à son cœur justement, j'aurai une chance ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous sommes tous morts – sauf bien sûr, copain Kwendel ! persifla Aldéran.

* * *

><p>Le MégaOrdinateur Oki du <em>Karyu<em> se manifesta.

- Nous sommes dans la Nébuleuse de Lugara.

- En ce cas : _Karyu_ droit devant ! intima Aldéran d'une voix dure et sèche !

- Quand atteindrons-nous la bulle atemporelle où tu as mis l'_Arcadia_ et ton _Light _?

- Vu la vitesse à laquelle Kwendel et moi faisons foncer le _Karyu_, maintenant !

Bien qu'il se soit morfondu, des semaines durant, Albator se précipita vers la centrale de communications la plus proche.

- Dégage de là, Warius, tu n'es pas de taille !

- A moins que… murmura Clio, une main sur l'épaule de son ami de toujours.

- Aldie ? fit alors le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Je suis là, et je ne ferai plus battre !

- Mais, moi, je peux encore agir, gronda Jalhyriane. Tu viens de révéler la bulle atemporelle de ces deux vaisseaux. Et désormais je peux recommencer à les compresser !

- Jalhyriane !

Et dans la bulle, uniquement de protection, ceux du Karyu virent le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_ être avalés par l'arbre cauchemardesque.

Aldéran serra les poings.

- J'y vais !

Et, à nouveau, il disparut !


	10. Chapter 10

**14.**

Si Aldéran avait trouvé l'Arbre de Vie immense, il n'était rien en comparaison de l'horrible structure noire, qui semblait de métal et qui n'évoquait l'herbe que par ses racines, ses troncs et des espèces de branches tordues, le tout de la taille de plusieurs gratte-ciel ! Et sur deux branches opposées se trouvaient le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_ que protégeaient encore la bulle alors que la pression ne cessait de grandir pour les écraser.

- Je peux savoir comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ? jeta une voix basse et rauque qui n'avait rien de féminin, ou plutôt sa question parvenant directement au cerveau d'Aldéran.

- Quoi, tu ignores qui je suis ? Pourtant, tu as envoyé ta tueuse à bord de l'_Arcadia_ pour me mettre hors jeu !

- Je savais qu'il y avait là deux cosmoguns. Elle n'aurait pas dû rater son tir car une fois l'effet de surprise passé, elle ne pouvait rien contre vous deux.

- Oui, l'obstination de mon père est parfois une qualité. Ainsi, à vivre si loin de tout, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe hors de ton Sanctuaire ?

- Quel besoin de le savoir ? rétorqua Jalhyriane avec une sincère surprise. Je contrôle toute cette zone et bientôt je provoquerai bel et bien l'Apocalypse hors de ce lieu qui sera le dernier bastion surnaturel, et donc j'aurai ensuite toute l'éternité pour m'approprier les territoires dévastés et les distribuer à mes fidèles. Tu entends ces psalmodies que porte le vent ? Ce sont leurs prières, et ce sont eux qui transforment lentement ta bulle de protection en bulle de pression !

- Et l'énergie est diffusée par les branches qui portent les vaisseaux.

- Tu es intuitif, et bien chanceux pour un Mortel. Mais qu'importe que tu sois parvenu jusqu'à moi, tu vas rester au pied de mon arbre.

- Hors de question ! jeta Aldéran en avançant de quelques pas… pour se retrouver face à une version miniature de Thurian, juste deux mètres, sans les cornes et le groin et les défenses de Minotaure, au final un colosse poilu au regard froid, tenant fermement entre ses mains des armes qui ressemblaient à des serpes de taille respectable !

- Comme tu veux, petit Mortel, il te faudra donc te mesurer à ma garde, reprit la voix de Jalhyriane. Mais je vais être miséricordieuse : prends tes propres Tekneps.

Supposant que ce terme de Tekneps désignait la paire de serpes apparues à ses pieds, Aldéran ne se posa aucune question et s'en saisit.

« Le corps à corps, à l'arme blanche, ça me connaît, j'ai suffisamment sué sang et eau dans les salles d'entraînement du SiGIP ! Ta taille importe peu, poilu, je vais viser directement là où ça fait mal ! ».

Et se jetant sur son adversaire, ayant uniquement l'avantage de sa plus petite taille et de l'agilité, Aldéran passa sous les moulinets des bras puissants du garde, ouvrant de profondes blessures à ses cuisses, se glissant dans le même mouvement entre ses jambes pour se relever et trancher ses tendons avant de planter les lames des serpes dans son dos.

- C'est tout ? Tu es plus impressionnante quand tu veux écraser des vaisseaux ! persifla Aldéran. Je vais aller jusqu'à ces branches et en les découpant en tranches, je libèrerai l'_Arcadia_ et le _Light _!

- Tu crois vraiment que ce sera aussi simple ? pouffa Jalhyriane alors que sur ce qui ressemblait à un interminable escalier, venaient d'apparaître des dizaines et des dizaines de clones du garde abattu !

Bien que l'_Arcadia_ soit totalement immobile dans sa bulle, Albator avait les mains crispées sur les poignées de la Barre, suivant sur le grand écran la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas.

- Pour une fois, Aldie, renonce et rebrousse chemin ! pria-t-il. Ces gardes n'ont rien à voir avec les équipages Illumidas que tu as mis à terre à la Hell Forteresse. Ne te laisse pas prendre au piège des ressemblances, cette situation est totalement différente !

- C'est déjà trop tard, glissa Clio. L'affrontement a commencé au moment même où ton fils a posé le pied devant cet arbre.

- Je ne le sais que trop…

Contre toute attente, Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- Les choses deviendraient-elles enfin sérieuses ?

Il plissa les yeux, apercevant une sorte de faible lueur dans une haute stèle de pierre, très très haut sur la plateforme entre les deux branches portant les vaisseaux.

- Attends-moi, j'arrive !

Faisant apparaître le signe de Saharya – ou plutôt le sien désormais – il se précipita en avant, à vitesse fulgurante, virevoltant entre les gardes, les mettant au sol es uns après les autres, volant littéralement dans les airs.

Parvenu au sommet de l'escalier, avant de reprendre contact avec le sol, Aldéran envoya les Tekneps droit sur la petite tache d'énergie de la stèle qui avait en fait la forme d'un immense fer à cheval.

- Tu as eu un de mes yeux, mais j'en ai des centaines d'autres, gronda Jalhyriane. Je ne connais pas ton symbole, mais ton chromosome doré irradie, tu es donc, en partie, des nôtres ! Tu demeures donc pour part Mortel et donc je ne peux que prendre l'ascendant sur toi. Je vais donc me contenter de te pomper ton énergie, ça te tuera à petit feu, mais de façon certaine.

Des espèces de lianes d'énergie jaillirent du cœur vide de la stèle, s'enroulant autour de son cou, de ses poignets, une troisième se gonflant en son extrémité pour le frapper au ventre, non pas pour le transpercer mais s'y ventouser.

- PpFfff, j'ai cru que ce serai sans fin, glapit Kwendel en arrivant sur la plateforme, essoufflé, les muscles noués après avoir enjambé ou contourné les cadavres des gardes. Je ne suis vraiment pas familier du surnaturel, moi ! Dis-donc, Aldie, tu ne prétendais pas avoir atteint un niveau imbattable ?

- Retourne d'où tu viens, Kwendel, cette Jalhyriane est vraiment imbattable ! hoqueta Aldéran, à genoux sous l'énergie vitale qui le quittait, incapable de se déventouser de la liane !

- Oui, on dirait bien que ça marche pas fort pour toi, je n'en espérais pas tant, ricana Kwendel en tirant le cosmogun de son étui.


	11. Chapter 11

**15.**

Après avoir tiré quelques salves qui avaient entamé la surface de la stèle, Kwendel avait laissé son bras retomber le long du corps.

- Ca va là, j'ai ton attention, Jalhyriane ? jeta-t-il. Toi qui te prétends toute puissante, tu t'es trompée de frère !

- Oui, je perçois aussi un chromosome doré en toi, mais ton pouvoir est tellement faible. Contrairement à celui qui est devenu l'aîné des jumeaux, tu n'as quasiment aucune expérience de ce genre d'affrontement. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi tu pourrais m'être plus utile que lui ! ?

- Je suis plus jeune déjà, justement ! grinça Kwendel alors que la liane-ventouse avait cessé de pomper l'énergie d'Aldéran et qu'il tentait de se relever. Ensuite, contrairement à lui, mon énergie est justement intacte, d'une pureté absolue, et elle te nourrira bien davantage ! Lui voulait stupidement se battre, moi je t'offre cette puissance, viens la prendre, je ne me défendrai pas.

Et comme pour approuver ses dires, Kwendel s'avança, ayant lâché le cosmogun comme s'il ne s'agissait finalement pour lui que d'un jouet.

- A quoi joue ce serial killer ? siffla Albator. D'abord, comment peut-il être là et pourquoi est-ce que ces fous d'Aldie et de Warius lui ont remis le cosmogun que transporte Maetel ?

- Du calme, tout s'expliquera le moment venu. Ton fils et notre ami n'ont forcément pas agi à la légère. Quant à Kwendel, justement, il a sûrement une idée derrière la tête…

- Du moment qu'elle n'inclut pas la mort d'Aldie. Il vient de revenir, hors de question de le perdre à nouveau !

- Tu m'intéresses, jeune Mortel. Tu es soit totalement inconscient, soit suicidaire – mais qu'importe, tu seras bientôt vidé de toute ta substance !

La liane-ventouse quittant le ventre d'Aldéran, elle s'appliqua sur celui de Kwendel.

- C'est quoi, ce cirque ? s'étouffa Sylvarande, le souffle court, venue à son tour au bout de l'escalier.

Ramassant au passage le cosmogun, elle aida Aldéran qui avait fini par se relever.

- Est-ce que tu as idée de… ?

- Oui, je crois que je comprends. C'était tellement évident, logique et la seule véritable arme efficace contre Jalhyriane.

- Kwendel, une arme ? Mais, il est mort…

- Justement, gloussa Aldéran.

- QUOI ? !

Le hurlement de Jalhyriane fit presque trembler tout le cœur de son Sanctuaire qu'était l'arbre cauchemardesque.

- Tu es mort, jeune jumeau ? Oui, tu es totalement vide à l'intérieur et tes fluides sont comme de l'acide pour moi, ça glisse au plus profond de moi, ça me détruit.

- C'est un peu notre but, siffla Aldéran. Ensuite, nous nous occuperons de tes fidèles et cette Apocalypse là sera elle aussi enrayée ! J'en suis le dernier Général !

- Mais d'où sors-tu ?

- On en reparlera dans quelques instants. Kwendel, tu l'empoisonnes toujours ?

- Mes toxiques l'ont contaminée. Et je peux continuer sans souci, contrairement à toi, elle ne peut décrocher sa ventouse et elle peut me pomper à l'infini ! Mais, tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Sylvarande, tu es prête ?

La Reine des Sylvidres inclina positivement la tête, braquant le cosmogun à l'unisson avec son frère, et ils prirent la stèle sous leurs tirs nourris.

Le « vide » du fer à cheval irradia d'énergie.

- Le cœur du cœur du Sanctuaire, fit Aldéran. Maintenant que nous avons ouvert la véritable porte, je peux y aller !

Bondissant en avant, Aldéran se précipita vers l'ouverture du « vide » et s'y engouffra.

- Il va y arriver ? murmura Sylvarande.

- J'espère. Je lui ai donné tout ce que j'avais, la suite et la fin ne dépendent vraiment plus que de lui.

- Et tu crois que là, tu feras mieux ? ricana Jalhyriane.

Aldéran jeta un coup d'œil prudent autour de lui.

- Où est Okranze ? Auprès de certains de mes fidèles. En fait, ils partent tous vers le lieu du Rassemblement, afin de devenir les Adorateurs de l'Apocalypse. Ceci n'était que le commencement !

- Je ne peux pas te tuer, ni même te blesser gravement, mais il semble que ce que tu m'as dit soit à double tranchant : tu ignores ce qui se passe hors de cette zone spatiale, tu ne peux donc agir à son extérieur également. Je vais donc me contenter de te donner une bonne leçon. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas grand-chose à faire : Kwendel s'est chargé du gros du travail !

- Mais qui êtes-vous, tous les deux ? !

- Tu n'es pas sortie de ta zone-Sanctuaire, mais tu dois connaître en théorie toutes les légendes galactopolaines surnaturelles ?

- Bien sûr… Et, bien qu'elle ne soit pas la seule, la plus célèbre qui parle de jumeaux est celle des Magiciennes et Enchanteresse !

- Gagné ! Et maintenant, Jalhyriane, fais un bon somme !

Irradiant à son tour d'énergie, Aldéran la fit se diffuser à tout l'arbre de cauchemar.

- Elle va se tenir tranquille un moment. Elle a rudement encaissé, elle ne va pas avoir envie de recommencer de sitôt à s'en prendre aux vaisseaux ou à encourager ses fidèles en vue de l'Apocalypse, lança Aldéran qui avait retraversé le « vide » de la stèle. Qui entend encore les psalmodies et qui perçoit son énergie ?

- Rien du tout, firent Kwendel et Sylvarande.

- En ce cas, c'est que j'ai bien réussi. Je peux libérer les vaisseaux.

Rassemblant des boules d'énergie entre ses paumes, Aldéran les projeta sur les branches qui retenaient le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_. Branches qui volèrent en éclat, les bulles de protection leur permettant littéralement de s'envoler dans le ciel du cœur du Sanctuaire.

- Nous y retournons, fit encore Aldéran.

- Hors de question, rugit Kwendel. Je ne monte pas à bord de celui qui m'a assassiné ! Ramène-moi à bord du _Karyu_, Aldie.

- Tu ne sais pas… ?

- Je suis arrivé en suivant ta piste d'énergie. Mais je ne maîtrise rien…

- Je te renvoie auprès de Warius.

Kwendel se volatilisa et Aldéran tourna la tête vers Sylvarande.

- Et toi ?

- Je ne suis pas contre aller sur l'_Arcadia_. En revanche, je ne sais pas si ton père…

- Notre père !

- Je ne dois pas lui en demander trop. Il a été chargé d'une paternité non désirée… Je lui impose ma présence, mais je sais à présent que je ne lui fais plus horreur, tout comme il n'a plus honte d'avoir engendré une hybride de mon genre. Allons nous assurer qu'ils vont tous bien à bord, sortir d'ici et rejoindre le _Karyu_.

- Oh, Aldie…

- Je sais, papa. J'ai mis du temps à revenir, désolé.

- Ton genou a l'air d'être totalement opérationnel, ce n'est pas normal !

- Bien sûr, j'ai eu droit à une petite aide de mes Prieurs.

- Il n'était que temps, Albator. Ton fils était vraiment très mal, fit Warius en entrant sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Suffit, Warius, gronda Aldéran qui n'avait nulle envie de revenir sur ses faiblesses.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? questionna l'ancien Officier de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Bob est dans son saloon de Turgat, juste hors de cette Nébuleuse. On va s'y arrêter, le temps de souffler, ensuite chacun ira où il veut ! grommela le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Prends tes aises à bord, Sylvarande, si tu le souhaites. Ce n'est pas moi qui te chasserai.

- Merci.

Et de toute leur vitesse, le _Lightshadow_, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ se dirigèrent vers les coordonnées devant les faire sortir de la Nébuleuse de Lugara.


	12. Chapter 12

**16.**

- Nous étions tellement inquiets pour toi, fit Clio en glissant un verre de red bourbon dans la main d'Aldéran, gardant entre ses doigts sa propre bouteille de vin pour aller la boire à petites gorgées, une fesse posée sur l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Ta bulle atemporelle était parfaite, Aldie, ajouta son père. Mais si elle nous isolait totalement – visuellement et psychiquement – elle empêchait également que nous puissions être au courant ce qui se passait en-dehors, hormis à très courte porte, comme lorsque Toshy a repéré le _Karyu_. Nous ne pouvions donc savoir si tu avais pu être récupéré, soigné…

- Jalhyriane a fouillé mon esprit mais n'a pas eu le temps d'en extraire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, que j'aie les circuits tordus m'a servi pour une fois ! Mais ça a été éprouvant. Sans Warius qui ne m'a pas quitté, votre attente aurait pu être beaucoup plus longue encore !

- Tu es revenu, c'est l'essentiel, et tu as mis la pâtée à cette Jalhyriane.

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, papa, on va plutôt dire que je lui ai donné un bon soufflet. Tant que nous serons dans sa zone, elle n'osera plus s'en prendre à nous – au trio infernal de la fratrie je veux dire – mais ensuite, elle risque bien de se venger sur ceux qui passeront. Heureusement que cette Nébuleuse n'attire pas dix vaisseaux par an ! Ca en fait dix de trop si elle provoque un naufrage, mais je ne peux pas veiller sur tout !

- Et toi, tu as pris un risque terrible en faisant confiance à Kwendel, reprit son père dans la voix duquel le souci avait fait place à du reproche !

- Je le tenais à l'œil, assura Aldéran. Et entre la présence de Warius et celle de Sylvarande, il aurait été bien mal inspiré de revenir à ses anciens désirs de meurtre !

- Il n'empêche qu'en vingt-cinq ans, statistiquement parlant, il aura eu plus de sang sur ses mains que moi en une vie ! Et pourtant c'est moi qu'on taxe de monstre sanguinaire.

- Disons que tu n'es quand même pas bien loin de lui, susurra encore son rejeton à la crinière de feu. Non, sérieusement, s'il m'avait voulu du mal, il m'aurait eu soit à l'HP soit entre ma sortie et mon embarquement à bord du _Karyu_. Quelles qu'aient été ses raisons, ses sources d'information, il savait être le seul à avoir du pouvoir contre Jalhyriane ! C'est lui qui nous a sauvés, pas moi.

- Je me demandais… glissa Clio. Pourquoi Jalhyriane n'a-t-elle pas amené le _Karyu_ sur une branche pour le compresser lui aussi ?

- L'_Arcadia_ et le _Light_ sont de taille et de tonnage identiques. Je suppose que son sens de la symétrie y a vu un équilibre parfait, sur ces branches qui faisaient penser à une balance ! Mais on ne saura jamais quel a été son raisonnement, et cela n'a d'ailleurs aucune importance, le _Karyu_ n'a pas été importuné, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Aldéran se leva, vacillant légèrement après tout le red bourbon ingurgité.

- Je retourne à bord du _Light_.

- Kwendel y est seul, sois prudent.

Aldéran adressa un clin d'œil à son père.

- Contrairement à ce que les impressions donnent, parfois, je sais me défendre !

* * *

><p>Kwendel qui parcourait le Livre de Bord du <em>Lightshadow<em>, dans l'appartement de son frère, leva la tête quand ce dernier entra dans le salon.

Aldéran s'assit au piano, faisant courir ses doigts sur les touches couleur d'ivoire et d'ébène.

- Quelles sont intentions ? questionna après un moment, sans s'arrêter de jouer.

- J'ai rempli la mission pour laquelle Lacrysis m'a permis de sortir de mon village champêtre idéal – je n'ai eu qu'à suivre ta piste d'énergie alors que tu revenais du Royaume des Ombres – il ne va plus tarder à m'y rappeler. J'ai cru un moment qu'il le ferait plus vite, et que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de te revoir…

- Ne me dis pas que je te manquais !

- Nous sommes jumeaux, Aldéran, quoi qu'en dise désormais la différence d'âge. Nous ne formons qu'une seule entité, bien que tu la seule à vivre et à agir, mon cœur battant dans ta poitrine. Je suis le meilleur exemple de mort-vivant qui soit !

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Tu n'as pas eu de chance, toi qui étais le jumeau du Bien. Ta vie fut gâchée et tu n'avais quasi aucune possibilité de modifier ta destinée de sang et de meurtres…

- J'ai quand même aimé ça, releva Kwendel. Personne ne m'a jamais obligé à tuer, enfin sauf quelques dizaines de fois, et la plupart étaient juste des inconnus sur ma route.

- … Je te dois les Points de Pression, ça m'a sauvé la vie à plus d'une reprise. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi ? Ce que tu as fait face à Jalhyriane, on ne s'en serait pas sortis… Merci.

Kwendel esquissa soudain un sourire.

- Lacrysis dit qu'il m'autorisera quelques sorties !

- J'en suis heureux, fit sincèrement Aldéran en étreignant son jumeau.

**17.**

Sa présence non plus nécessaire, le _Dolvidras_ de Sylvarande avait fait demi-tour, opérant une large boucle pour éviter la Nébuleuse de Lugara.

Le _Lightshadow_, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ avaient poursuivi leur route jusqu'au _Metal Bloody Saloon SSX-999_ qui ravitaillait toute la zone spatiale, un couloir de navigation commercial très fréquenté, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses propriétaire et gérant, ainsi que pour leurs bénéfices.

_ Clio s'approcha du pirate tout de noir vêtu, assis sur son lit, sa cape jetée en travers d'un fauteuil._

_ - C'est d'une bouteille de la réserve spéciale de Bob dont j'ai rempli ton verre, il y a un bon moment de cela !_

_ - A ce rythme, on sera bientôt à sec… Bob a une franchise juste au-delà de Lugara. On s'y réapprovisionnera, si…_

_ La Jurassienne serra avec plus de force que prévu l'épaule de son ami._

_ - Aldéran s'en sortira ! Tu lui as dit qu'il y avait un courant galactique tout près. Dès qu'il a créé les bulles, il n'a pu qu'y précipiter la navette, ça lui fera quitter la Nébuleuse en quelques heures. Il ne pourra dès lors que croiser la route d'autres navires._

_ - Et les ondes spatio-temporelles de ce courant effaceront toutes les données des fichiers informatiques, j'espère qu'il sera en état de décliner son identité et d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé._

_ - Oui, j'en suis sûre !_

_ - J'aimerais tant partager ta foi…_

_ - Et je ne te quitterai jamais, tu le sais très bien !_

Sortant de son cauchemar, Albator trouva Clio qui était venue veiller sur son sommeil agité.

- Et je ne te quitterai jamais, tu le sais très bien ! murmura-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Opérant la tournée de ses franchises <em>MBS<em>, et donc présent à celle _SSX-999, _Bob accueillit ses trois amis de tous ses bras ouverts, ses rugissements de joie.

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, à l'autre bout de l'univers quasi, là où je n'espérais pas de la bonne compagnie !

- Elle est étrange ta station spatiale, on dirait un gros cupcake retourné !

- Toujours le mot pour rire, toi, remarqua l'immense et massif Octodian. Je peux t'assurer que cette structure est bien plus pratique que ma principale station _MBS_. Ici, le centre de ton cupcake accueille les quais d'arrimage des vaisseaux et toute la paroi que j'ai faite arrondie en dôme est occupée par des petits salons indépendants et des espaces de détente où mes filles font le service.

- Des filles ? ironisa toujours Aldéran, en grande forme, tous soucis oubliés, ne pensant à nouveau qu'à l'avenir immédiat et là, tout y était rose et bien agréable !

- Disons qu'elles sont du sexe femelle – enfin, je suppose car pour certaines d'entre elles c'est un peu nébuleux, et d'autres ont d'ailleurs plusieurs sexes !

- Inutile de frétiller, Aldie, nous sommes justes là pour nous détendre tranquillement et surtout discrètement.

- Ben, justement, papa ! Toi, tu as passé l'âge des galipettes mais moi je suis en pleine forme !

- A propos, toujours pas de troisième petit démon en route ? s'enquit Warius avec un sourire.

- Non. Il faut laisser faire la nature. Et puis, même si on l'a décidé, une grossesse est toujours dangereuse pour Ayvi et plus elle est enceinte, plus les risques augmentent pour elle et le bébé à porter… Je crois que je commence à souhaiter lentement que nous en demeurions à deux terreurs, mais si elle attend un heureux événement, je l'accueillerai avec joie.

Albator retint un soupir de soulagement, ayant redouté un nouveau braquage dont son fils roux avait fait montre lors de l'annonce de la grossesse de sa femme qui portait alors Alguénor.

- J'espère bien être du baptême, glissa Warius pour atténuer un peu l'indiscrétion et la trop grande légèreté de sa précédente réflexion.

- Venez goûter à une réserve de red bourbon hors d'âge ! lança Bob, intervenant au bon moment pour faire diversion.

Après deux jours de libations néanmoins plutôt contrôlées dans l'ensemble, Bob ayant proposé une sorte de « tournée » des différents red bourbon parmi les plus réputés et dont ses réserves contenaient des caisses absolument uniques, et par ailleurs introuvables ou alors hors de prix !

Et Bob avait eu le grand plaisir de voir ceux qui comptaient parmi ses meilleurs amis apprécier son cadeau, le savourer surtout.

Au quatrième jour, ayant fait la grasse matinée – pour cause de nuit presque blanche à l'une des discothèques de la station _MBS_, Aldéran vint dans la salle de bar qui leur était réservée alors que son père et Warius avaient pratiquement fini leur petit déjeuner, alors qu'il n'était « que » onze heure du matin.

- Déjà debout, marmotte ? On ne t'attendait pas avant encore plusieurs heures ! jeta Warius dont la mine était pourtant curieusement soucieuse.

- Avez-vous eu aussi le message ? rétorqua Aldéran en se jetant sur son café additionné de caramel et de crème à outrance.

- Oui… Que décides-tu, Aldie ? fit son père. Ryhas est de ta génération, c'est bien à toi qu'il s'adresse, et non à deux croûtons aux cheveux blancs.

- Parle pour toi, protesta Warius dans un sursaut.

- J'y vais, jeta rageusement Aldéran. Je prends l'_Arcadia_.

Et ce n'était ni un ordre ni une demande, juste la tranquille déclaration d'un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens.

- Essaye au moins de ne pas me le rendre à l'état d'épave, comme la dernière, fit à son tour son père.

- Tu peux parler, tu as fait de même avec mon _Light _! Et puis, vu comme tu ramènes souvent l'_Arcadia_ à un Dock de _Skendromme Industry_, tes conseils de prudence, tu peux te les carrer où je pense ! De qui crois-tu donc que je tienne la manie de casser systématiquement mes jouets ?

- Oh ça va, je sais : tout est toujours de ma faute ! Sauve Ryhas et reviens vivant.

- Mais, bien sûr !

Aldéran avala sur le pouce quelques bouchées d'œufs brouillés épicés, de viande grillée et s'empara d'une coupe de fruits frais, retraversant la salle privée.

Sur le seuil, alors que les portes s'ouvraient, il se retourna.

- Clio ?

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais le demander ! fit la Jurassienne en se levant pour venir auprès de lui. Lui aussi, Albator, je ne le laisserai jamais, ajouta-t-elle.

- Merci.

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige caressa les plumes de suie du grand oiseau qui se tenait sur un perchoir.

- Et toi, Tori-San, tu restes au moins avec moi ?

Mais dans un cri, le corback s'envola pour aller se percher sur l'épaule d'Aldéran, lui caresser la joue de son long bec jaune.

Et les portes se refermèrent sur l'étrange trio alors que Warius se tournait vers son ami.

- Tu es…

- … totalement trahi par les miens… Ils m'ont laissé seul !

- Hé, je suis là, moi ! rappela Warius, un peu vexé.

* * *

><p>Clio se tourna vers la plateforme surélevée de la passerelle où se trouvait la Barre de l'<em>Arcadia<em>.

- Je suis prêt, avertit Toshiro.

Aldéran eut un sourire réellement carnassier, prêt au combat.

- _Arcadia_ en avant !lança-t-il d'une voix haute et claire.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE XIII

**18.**

Au soir chronologique de son départ du _MBS SSX-999_, Aldéran était revenu sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Alors, tu as entièrement déssaoulé ? glissa Clio.

- Si Warius et mon père ont été prudents, moi j'avoue m'être laissé aller. Bob avait vraiment sorti de la tuerie à boire et le repas mitonné par ses serveuses était un gueuleton de première ! Dommage que tu ne te nourrisses que d'alcool, je crois que tu aurais apprécié les plats servis !

- J'étais là, dans un coin de la salle. A défaut de goûter, j'ai apprécié de vous voir tous les trois vous régaler ! Quelle est la situation de Ryhas Horand et de son _Devilfish _?

- Son appel au secours, sur la fréquence que papa lui a donnée, nous transmettait ses coordonnées. Il disait juste être assailli par cinq vaisseaux… Attaqué avant un retrait, pour la deuxième fois, comme si on ne voulait pas l'achever, simplement blesser son vaisseau, l'immobiliser…

- Bref, en fait un appât de première ! s'exclama la Jurassienne.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il me semblait à ce que tu viens de m'expliquer, soupira Aldéran en grignotant une barre chocolatée, avalant un galet de quiprine pour calmer les sursauts de sa migraine due à la saoulerie de la veille.

- Et bien sûr, sachant que files droit dans un piège, tu pousses les Réacteurs de l'_Arcadia_ à pleine puissance, les dopant même de ton énergie surnaturelle. Qui s'en prend à lui ?

Aldéran haussa les épaules.

- Un nouvel ennemi commun, du passé, qui sait ? Ou un ancien adversaire ? Reste à savoir si ce dernier vise mon père ou moi ! Papa disait que Ryhas étant de ma génération, il s'adressait à moi pour l'aider… Mais ce n'est pas une certitude…

- Qui as-tu donc défait dans la mer d'étoiles ?

- Surtout des entités surnaturelles… J'avoue que depuis que je suis sorti d'HP, je vis assez au jour le jour, j'occulte le passé… Je ne suis pas en état de réfléchir… Cinq vaisseaux – s'ils avaient été Stalzart ou Docrass – Ryhas les auraient identifiés – donc il ne les connaît pas. Je n'aime pas ça, Clio. Pour changer, nous volons droit dans un piège et sans rien en connaître, nous ne pouvons que perdre… Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

- Je n'ai jamais abandonné ton père, dans aucun de ses combats. Il t'a confié à moi, il y a bien longtemps, tu n'étais qu'un garçonnet à l'époque, et je ne faillirai jamais !

- Merci… Toshy, quand pourrons-nous prêter main-forte à Ryhas ?

- Dans trente-six heures.

- Espérons que celui qui lui mène la vie dure l'épargnera encore tout ce temps…

Clio déposa un baiser sur la tempe droite d'Aldéran.

- Si on considère que son appel à l'aide aurait pu vous atteindre alors que vous vous trouviez à des semaines ou des mois de distance, alors que tu étais à Ragel tout simplement, vu votre proximité, il s'agit là d'un plan très bien huilé ! reprit-elle avec de la gravité dans la voix et du souci dans ses prunelles d'or. Oui, c'est toi la véritable cible… Sois prudent !

- Comme si cela avait jamais suffit… Je tombe dans tous les panneaux et je morfle ! grinça Aldéran. Et là, j'ai un ami en véritable danger, c'est tout ce dont je dois me préoccuper agir pour l'aider !

- Tu ne devrais pas autant penser aux autres, Aldie, fit soudain Clio. Tu es trop entier, tu as trop de cœur, bref, tu donnes tout de toi sans réfléchir. Ton père était ainsi, il y a bien longtemps, quand il a accepté d'embarquer une créature bizarre et inconnue qui se nourrissait d'alcool. Respecter ses idéaux, en être récompensé par l'exil et le mépris, a été bien près de le conduire à la folie et à la totale inhumanité… Il a été tellement prêt d'y perdre son âme… Quant à toi, Aldie, tu te dévoues sans compter, mais ne présume jamais trop de tes forces, tu demeures un être humain.

- Ryhas a des ennuis, je vais l'aider, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi je m'épuise ! Attendons, Clio… Et, effectivement, je crains bien de savoir que nous allons nous jeter sous les tirs d'un ennemi bien préparé, qui sait à quels armement faire face, et qui nous guette !… Clio, je n'aurais pas dû te demander de m'accompagner… répéta-t-il.

- Et c'est bien pour cela que je suis venue !

Aldéran ferma les yeux, sa main s'abaissant machinalement pour caresser la tête ronde de Tori-San qui pleurnichait contre sa jambe.

- Si seulement j'avais idée de qui… Et, même si papa a mis cet appel sur le compte de la génération, non pas pour ne pas se battre mais parce qu'il sentait confusément que ça ne le concernait pas dans un premier temps, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un ennemi à moi ! Mais, lequel… ? J'ai les pensées encore embrouillées, et pas uniquement pas les verres des red bourbon, et le souvenir de mes démêlées surnaturelles est tout aussi confus… Toshiro !

- Oui, Aldéran ?

- Dès que tu le pourras, envoie-moi l'image des vaisseaux qui assaillent le _Devilfish _!

- A tes ordres.

La faim montant, Aldéran passa la main sur son ventre, Clio lui proposa sa bouteille d'alcool mais il refusa, préférant aller se réchauffer un plat lyophilisé en s'en régaler jusqu'à la dernière miette.

* * *

><p>Sous un nouveau tir, le bouclier externe du <em>Devilfish<em> vibra, de façon presque douloureuse.

- Il va bientôt céder, renseigna l'Intelligence Artificielle qui suppléait à la navigation du vaisseau en forme de raie manta.

- Des nouvelles de… mes amis ?

- Rien, aucune communication. Ils n'ont pas accusé réception de notre SOS, et donc j'ignore…

- Ce n'est rien… C'était un espoir de folie… Mes amis peuvent effectivement être si loin… Maintenant, je souhaite que même s'ils ont réceptionné mon appel, ils ne tenteront pas de venir à mon aide ! Où sont nos agresseurs ?

- Ils se sont repliés, une énième fois !

- Ils attendent donc quelqu'un… Oh non, pourvu que je n'aie pas fait venir la cible réelle…

* * *

><p>En totale possession de ses moyens, Aldéran prit enfin place sur la passerelle de l'<em>Arcadia<em>, moulé dans une combinaison noire mais le manteau doré qu'il avait machinalement choisis dans le dressing de son appartement.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

- Tu as dit des vérités, durant ta gueule de bois, sourit Clio. Mais, là, c'est un combat qui est imminent ! Ne laisse pas ton cœur l'emporter !

- Toshy ?

- Le _Devilfish_ sera en visuel dans dix minutes. Je n'ai que son écho. Soit les attaquants sont repartis, soit plus vraisemblablement, ils se sont repliés sous bouclier d'invisibilité.

- Evidemment ! Pour une fois, ce ne sera pas faire montre d'une arrogance déplacée : ils nous attendent, quoi qu'il se pourrait que l'_Arcadia_ les surprenne ! Ouvre-moi un canal de communications, s'il te plaît… Ryhas !

- Oh, Aldie, te voilà ! Je m'étais fait à l'idée que soit vous n'aviez pas reçu le message, soit que vous étiez bien trop loin !

- Clio l'a dit : c'est justement parce que papa et moi étions au _SSX-999_ que tu as été attaqué !

- Oui, j'avais bien compris que je n'étais pas vraiment la cible, sinon vu leur supériorité numérique et de puissance de feu, le _Devilfish_ et mon équipage seraient dispersés dans l'espace !

- Les voilà ! avertit le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_ alors que les cinq vaisseaux apparaissaient, ayant encerclé leurs cibles.

- Alors, Aldéran ? s'enquirent d'une voix Clio et l'Illumidas.

- Ca ne me dit rien… quoique…

Aldéran tressaillit.

- Je les reconnais ! C'est la flotte de Hugan Ten Vorkel ! s'épouvanta Aldéran. C'est son _Kerstock_, il ne va nous faire aucun quartier ! On est mal !


	14. Chapter 14

**19.**

Remettant à plus tard la question de savoir qui était Hugan Ten Vorkel, et pourquoi il avait un compte personnel à régler avec le Colonel de l'AL-99, Ryhas Horand se concentra à nouveau sur le combat, grimace sur le visage car son _Devilfish_ avait encaissé plusieurs mauvais tirs lors des précédents affrontements.

L'_Arcadia_ et le _Lightshadow_ se croisèrent par le tribord, évitant les premières salves des canons du _Kerstock _et quatre autres vaisseaux de type Mombar, avant de faire parler leurs propres tourelles.

Clio se tourna vers Aldéran qui fixait d'un air presque distrait la barre que manoeuvrait Toshiro.

- C'est une chance pour nous que tu aies pris l'_Arcadia_. Il accuse l'âge, mais la solidité de ses épaisseurs de coque n'est toujours pas surpassée.

- Cela n'a cependant pas empêché qu'on finisse en piteux état, plus d'une fois. Les Mombar de Ten Vorkel n'ont pas la puissance de feu des Stalzart, mais chacun de leur tir vise au but. Comme d'habitude, c'est le bouclier qui va lâcher… Les générateurs qui le maintiennent sont d'origine, impossible à remplacer vu le système mis en place par Toshy, et eux ne supportent jamais l'intensité des frappes sur la longueur. Et, surtout…

- Oui ? fit la Jurassienne.

- Et surtout, Hugan Ten Vorkel, qui m'a identifié lors de ma communication avec Ryhas, vu que l'_Arcadia_ lui est inconnu, s'est préparé à cette revanche. Il ne va pas se contenter de seulement nous prendre en tenaille, il a autre chose en tête.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait déjà passé à l'action ?

- Là, il nous occupe, les vaisseaux de son groupe font diversion alors que son _Kerstock_ demeure en retrait. Crois-moi, Clio, on va en prendre plein la figure !

En dépit des doutes exprimés, la mine de la Jurassienne indiquait qu'elle avait été convaincue par les propos du grand rouquin balafré et que cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point, pour lui.

Le bouclier rond de l'_Arcadia_ se coupa pour laisser passer une nouvelle volée de tirs vers ses adversaires.

- Cette fois, je ne pourrai pas le réactiver, prévint Toshiro. Il reste le bouclier de surface, pour un moment, car on vient d'être touché à mi-hauteur de poupe et nos batteries ont été endommagées et ne se rechargeront pas !

- Tiens, on n'avait pas encore eu ce coup là, marmonna Aldéran.

- Je perçois presque l'aura de ce Ten Vorkel, gémit soudain Clio. Elle est noire, tellement noire, il n'est que haine et violence ! Tu ne dois pas rester ici, Aldie !

- Et abandonner Ryhas qu'ils sont en train d'atomiser sous mon nez ? Toshiro, feu à volonté !

Vibrant tout entier, reculant presque sous la puissance de frappe libérée par toutes ses pièces, l'_Arcadia_ fit voler en éclats un des Mombar, en ouvrant un autre sur tout son flanc bâbord, mais pas assez profondément que pour l'amener en état de perdition, manquant de peu le _Kerstock_ qui avait manœuvré pour se positionner un peu au-dessus de ses cibles.

- Je ne sais pas d'où cette engeance maléfique rouquine a sorti ce vaisseau, mais bien qu'il est une évidence que tout en lui est dépassé technologiquement, il demeure un sacré morceau ! gronda Hugan, son teint devenu plus gris encore avec l'âge, grand et massif, son armure renforçant encore son physique de mastodonte, les lourdes bottes magnétiques aux pieds l'ancrant solidement au sol. Il pourrait nous faire plus de mal encore si on avait le malheur de lui laisser encore du temps. Fini de jouer !

- On a bien fait de se préparer, glissa son lieutenant. J'arme notre gadget ?

- Oh que oui ! Ils vont nous tomber tout rôtis dans les mains !

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Ca me fait penser à un filet d'énergie, d'une taille de folie…

- Il y a de ça, marmonna Ryhas. Mais je n'aime pas que ton _Arcadia_ et mon _Devilfish_ soient associés à des poissons, qu'ils soient gros ou petits ! Et cette déferlante d'énergie ne me dit rien de bon…

Le flux accélérant, soudain, il enveloppa et se referma hermétiquement sur l'_Arcadia_ et le _Devilfish_, se répandant sur toute la surface des coques.

Aldéran eut la fugitive impression que son estomac se retournait, que ses jambes se dérobaient, puis tout devint noir.

Baissant à son tour son bouclier d'invisibilité, un appareil, sorte de monstrueuse araignée aux démesurées pattes de métal, apparut.

Quatre de ses « pattes » arrières se déplièrent, les extrémités en forme de pince accrochant les ailes de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Devilfish_ – totalement désactivés – pour les tracter à la suite des Mombar qui se dirigeaient à présent vers le monde des Esclavagistes.

* * *

><p>Ryhas gémit et fit la grimace, douloureusement secoué par le rayon paralysant, sa montre lui indiquant que vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la défaite.<p>

Après quelques instants, sa vue se clarifiant, il aperçut Aldéran encore inconscient, lui aussi un poignet menotté au mur d'en face de la cellule.

« Pourquoi nous ont-ils isolés, à leur bord ? J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien fait à ta Jurassienne et à mon équipage ! ? ».

Aldéran ayant commencé à son tour à réagir, l'Illumidas attendit qu'il ait entièrement repris connaissance.

- Je suppose que selon l'expression consacrée, ce n'est pas une bonne chose s'ils ne nous ont pas achevés ?

- Je le crains…

- Mais qui est ce Ten Vorkel ?

- Un Esclavagiste. Il écumait les rues de la galactopole pour faire des « stocks » de prisonniers. Il a commis l'erreur de prendre ma petite sœur et l'ami de mon Colonel de l'époque pour couvrir son repli. C'est là que le _Lightshadow_ s'est envolé pour la première fois, que j'ai aussi fait parler le cosmogun de mon père qui était resté des années rangé à bord.

- Je vois. Ce Ten Vorkel n'a pas dû apprécier.

- C'est peu de le dire. D'autant plus que le cosmogun doit être la seule arme à parvenir à traverser leurs armures !

- Et maintenant, que veut-il ? reprit Ryhas. Il aurait monté toute cette opération rien que pour te capturer ? Moi, je ne dois être qu'un bonus… Il va nous vendre, une fois de retour chez lui ?

- Possible. Mais ce serait de bien peu de profit…

- Il va remettre nos vaisseaux en état et les monnayer ?

- Aussi. Ce n'est cependant toujours pas bien cher gagné ! Ten Vorkel ne semble pas obnubilé par le profit – bien que n'était pas Profileur, je peux me tromper – tout ce qui lui importe, ce sont les kilos de chair fraîche et la satisfaction qu'il tire à briser des vies… Sa vengeance est infiniment personnelle. Je suis certain qu'il voudra personnellement me démolir le portrait !

- On peut s'en sortir ?

- Ca n'en donne pas l'impression.

Une niche s'ouvrant au niveau du sol, un plateau repas fut glissé à chacun d'eux.

- Et il ne va pas non plus nous engraisser, conclut Aldéran à la vue de deux fines tranches de pain juste beurré et du verre d'eau.

- Il va peut-être diminuer la ration, jour après jour et nous regarder mourir de faim, très lentement, hasarda Ryhas.

- J'adore ton optimisme. Tu finirais par être pire que mon père, et ce n'est pas peu dire ! grinça Aldéran.

- Désolé d'avoir appelé…

- Et moi, je ne me serais pas pardonné de n'être pas venu ! Encore une fois, te voilà mêlé à nos histoires personnelles !

- Au moins, on peut dire que votre quotidien n'est pas monotone.

- Parfois, je le souhaite…

Seule source de lumière dans un _Arcadia_ totalement éteint, immense carcasse de métal tractée par « l'araignée », le halo de Clio se déplaçait dans les coursives comme une âme en peine depuis près de quatre jours.

Ses besoins alimentaires limités à l'alcool, elle ne manquait de rien, la température avoisinant le zéro ne l'émouvait guère, pas plus que l'obscurité d'ailleurs.

Elle avait fini par revenir s'installer sur la passerelle, la plupart du temps, ainsi elle pouvait voir le _Devilfish_ bien abîmé et lui aussi remorqué, suivant les Mombar vers une destination inconnue.

Et tout lui soufflait que l'avenir s'annonçait sombre et agité !

* * *

><p>Warius secoua son ami par l'épaule.<p>

- Tu es tellement dans la lune, toi, et ça ne te ressemble guère ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Aldéran avait rapidement calculé quatre-vingt heures pour rejoindre Ryhas. Avec l'_Arcadia_ au mieux de sa forme, la bataille n'a pas dû durer bien longtemps, surtout si le _Devilfish_ était encore en état de ferrailler de son côté. Je leur ai laissés une semaine pour le plaisir de se retrouver, de voler tranquillement et se raconter tout ce qui s'est passé depuis les combats contre la flotte de Ghell Ismal… Mais là, ça fait trop longtemps, près de dix jours depuis son arrivée aux coordonnées envoyées par Ryhas. Aldie ne nous aurait pas laissés sans nouvelles autant de jours ! Quelque chose à mal tourné, Warius.

- Non, je suis sûr qu'ils prennent du bon temps, assura l'ancien Officier de la Flotte Indépendante. Laisse-les donc vivre leur vie, espèce d'anxieux pessimiste !

- Tu as sûrement raison. Aldéran aime depuis longtemps maintenant sillonner la mer d'étoiles et il n'a effectivement nul besoin de me faire rapport ! Je veux juste récupérer mon _Arcadia_ en parfait état.

- Warius éclata de rire.

- Là, tu es dangereusement naïf pour ton âge, vieux pirate !

Bob ayant rempli les verres, ils trinquèrent joyeusement.

* * *

><p>Voir défiler l'espace via le seul grand hublot de la cellule, avait été la seule distraction des deux prisonniers.<p>

Dans un premier temps, Aldéran, mais surtout Ryhas en navigateur spatial roué, avaient tenté de se localiser mais cette ouverture était vraiment trop petite et il leur manquait bien trop de repères pour regrouper utilement les informations.

Totalement livrés à eux-mêmes, ce désintérêt de leurs geôliers les surprenait et les tracassait mais ils ne pouvaient même plus se perdre en conjectures car gamberger épuisait leurs forces puisque comme avancé par l'Illumidas, le contenu du plateau repas allait en diminuant et la faim autant que la déshydratation les tenaillaient.

Aldéran laissa soudain échapper une plainte, sa poitrine se soulevant précipitamment, blanc comme un linge.

- Aldie ! jeta Ryhas en tirant sur sa menotte jusqu'au maximum de la chaîne mais demeurant à plus de deux mètres de son ami qui avait eu dans la foulée quelques spasmes avant de se détendre, trempé de sueur.

Ryhas s'agita encore.

- Aldie ?

- Cette planète… souffla Aldéran en désignant du menton une planète qui semblait de gaz tant sa surface était en perpétuels mouvements, mais surtout un halo rouge sang l'entourait.

- C'est là que se trouvent les Adorateurs de l'Apocalypse dont parlait Jalhyriane. C'est là qu'est Okranze. Les Adorateurs y ont appelés les Péchés que nous, les quatre Généraux, avions libérés… Cette fois, une fois que leurs prières auront atteint leur apogée, le Néant envahira l'univers...


	15. Chapter 15

**20.**

La flottille de Hugan Ten Vorkel était sur le chemin du retour depuis treize jours quand Aldéran se réveilla dans une étrange pièce.

Sols, murs, plafond, étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Le sol était froid et la lumière crue blessait les yeux.

Ses sens se ranimant les uns après les autres, Aldéran réalisa alors qu'il était nu comme un ver, les poignets entravés dans le dos par une paire de menottes dont les boucles étaient ajustées étroitement à ses poignets et à chaque mouvement, même léger, des sortes de pointes fines et longues s'enfonçaient dans sa chair avant de se rétracter quand il ne faisait plus pression dessus.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment il avait pu arriver là, remontant dans ses souvenirs récents.

« On avait fini notre semblant de repas et Ryhas me parlait de sa fiancée… Génétiquement incompatibles mais les cœurs à l'unisson… Il m'avouait encore son désir de fonder une famille… Et je me suis endormi sans vraiment m'en rendre compte… D'accord, on aborde le cœur des intentions de Ten Vorkel… et les « réjouissances » vont commencer ! ».

- On dirait que tu réalises, jeta une voix gutturale, qui avait presque son propre écho dans les cordes vocales de son émetteur, le larynx apparemment peu approprié au galactien le langage universel de l'Union.

- Ten Vorkel… fit Aldéran en rassemblant ses forces pour tenter, si pas encore de se relever, du moins de se tourner vers l'origine du son.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas voyager tranquillement jusqu'à un des Marchés de mon peuple ?

- Ca, c'était la version optimiste, grommela Aldéran.

- Et t'avoir affamé et empêché d'absorber suffisamment de liquide a porté ses fruits, encore plus vite que prévu ! Je me suis renseigné : tu sortais pratiquement d'HP. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de chances pour t'affaiblir avant de passer à mon plaisir !

- Tu nous vendras, Ryhas et moi. Tu monnayeras nos vaisseaux. Mais, au final, tu seras de tes frais pour cette opération.

- Il n'a jamais été prévu que tu arrives vivant au Marché. Je veux ma vengeance ! Par contre, nombreux sont ceux à adorer mettre des vaisseaux en guise décoration sur leur domaine, et ils vont payer un prix d'or, enfin, uniquement pour le légendaire _Arcadia_ – ça, c'est ma cerise sur le gâteau, je n'espérais que ton racé _Lightshadow_ mais là c'est inespéré ! Je connais même des acheteurs compulsifs qui se porteront acquéreurs uniquement pour pouvoir faire exploser, ou démonter l'_Arcadia_ boulon par boulon.

La tête chauve et en pain de sucre de Hugan - le teint gris sombre et plissé, les yeux jaunes sans paupières, la bouche limitée à une fente – s'agita agréablement de droite à gauche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'assure que ne serai pas de ma poche, et puis…

- Et puis, te faire le plaisir de me massacrer à gantelets de métal, ou user de tes sbires, n'a pas de prix justement ! aboya Aldéran, la rage présente même si les forces lui manquaient encore.

- Exactement ! Tu m'as ridiculisé, il y a presque vingt ans, tu as réussi à abattre près de dix de mes soldats. Ton arme…

- La meilleure de l'univers.

- … est dans mon coffre personnel. Elle aussi devrait atteindre un prix historique ! A présent, il est temps pour moi de m'amuser !

Deux acolytes de l'Esclavagiste ayant relevé le roux prisonnier, le tenant fermement par les bras, bien qu'il soit incapable de se défendre, Hugan s'avança et des gantelets de métal qui composaient son armure, il frappa, encore et encore.

Même s'il avait les lèvres et une pommette éclatées, l'œil gauche presque fermé, pas encore de côte cassée, de multiples hématomes qui se développaient, Aldéran trouvait qu'il s'en était plutôt tiré à bon compte – et ce n'était pas du tout normal !

« Ten Vorkel ne s'est pas arrêté pour m'épargner, quoique… Il a prévu autre chose qu'un stupide passage à tabac ! Il est bien plus malin que ça ! ».

Reprenant lentement conscience, Aldéran ne put que constater qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la salle blanche, seul cependant, des projections de son sang maculant quelques plaques qui ressemblaient à des dalles de carrelage.

« J'ai comme l'impression que ce sol peut être réfrigéré du dessous car il est plus froid que tout à l'heure… Mon corps est engourdi, mais la douleur est là, tapie. ».

A un sursaut involontaire de son corps meurtri, Aldéran sentit les pointes des menottes lui percer une fois de plus chair et muscles et les larmes emplirent ses yeux mais il refusait de faire part d'un spectacle de faiblesse à un quelconque observateur – là, il le pouvait encore, mais si le supplice durait, il finirait par ne plus pouvoir tenir bon !

Après un moment, Aldéran perçut une sorte de bourdonnement. Il n'était finalement pas seul dans la salle qui serait désormais celle de ses tourments.

« Qui… ? ».

Rassemblant ses forces, il se redressa légèrement en prenant appui sur son poignet non foulé, à genoux, leva la tête et ce qu'il vit… ne lui fit pas peur un instant.

« Quels sont les sévices que cette jolie chose me réserve… ? ».

La créature papillon voletait au-dessus de lui, ses yeux couleur d'argent pleins de plaisir anticipé.

Aldéran se releva, après plusieurs efforts infructueux, et se tint à peu près droit devant le « papillon ».

- Si tu es une femelle, n'envisage pas de pondre tes œufs en moi ! Et si tu es un mâle, pas d'autre pensée lubrique ! siffla-t-il.

- Comme si c'était aussi simple, pauvre demeuré ! rétorqua, dans des cliquetis télépathiques, la créature. Et je m'appelle Mort !

- C'est une blague ?

- Mortushankilmervangsteld. Mort a toujours suffi à mes employeurs !

- Tu m'étonnes. Comme si « Mort » ne te satisfaisait pas entièrement à faire comprendre ce que tu es.

- J'avoue. Et maintenant, découvre pourquoi Ten Vorkel m'a engagé !

Les antennes de Mort se multiplièrent soudain, en plus de dix exemplaires, pour s'enrouler autour du corps vulnérable d'Aldéran.

Sous les décharges électriques, il hurla, tétanisé, secoué à chaque envoi, tombant comme une masse au sol et se tordant encore et encore alors que Mort le soumettait à son énergie de supplice.

Mais ressentir les poussées d'énergie, qui affolaient son cœur, raidissaient son corps, tendant ses muscles jusqu'à se déchirer, n'avait rien été quand les antennes s'étaient retirées, arrachant sur leur longueur autant de lambeaux de chair.

* * *

><p>Les jours n'avaient plus d'importance, si semblables dans le temps et dans les actes.<p>

Aldéran ignorait si à un moment ou un autre il avait été ramené auprès de Ryhas.

Pour lui, les journées se résumaient à un tabassage d'affaiblissement dû à Hugan Ter Vorkel, avant les décharges et le « pelage » de chair de Mort, et cela à répétition.

Hugan n'avait semblait-il plus eu l'intention de nourrir son souffre-douleur et si les arrosages envoyés par les jets du plafond étaient une autre forme de torture, c'était le seul liquide qu'Aldéran parvenait à recueillir du bout de la langue, sur sa peau ou sur le sol.

* * *

><p>Le capitaine du <em>Kerstock<em> émit quelques rugissements.

- Oui ? fit son lieutenant.

- Je crois que j'y ai été trop fort, j'ai cassé mon jouet…

- Quelle importance, c'était le but, non ?

- Pas si vite. J'espérais en avoir jusqu'à notre arrivée ! Et je…

- Alerte, le coupa son lieutenant. Un vaisseau vient de sortir d'un saut spatio-temporel et il fonce sur nous !

- C'est quoi… cette toupie ? grommela l'Esclavagiste à la vue du _Dolvidras_ qui fondait sur son groupe, tournoyant sur lui-même en faisant feu de toutes ses batteries.


	16. Chapter 16

**21.**

Si ses blessures étaient soignées, les calmants ayant assoupi la douleur, se retrouver dans une chambre médicalisée n'avait pas semblé une bonne nouvelle à Aldéran qui appréhendait une autre forme de supplice, plus raffinée.

- C'est l'infirmerie du _Dolvidras_, renseigna alors Clio en quittant son siège où elle s'était tenue à son chevet, ne voulant pas qu'il rouvre les yeux dans un lieu inconnu et effectivement a priori angoissant.

- Tu vas bien, toi ?

- Je n'ai pu qu'attendre à bord de l'_Arcadia_. Si seulement j'avais su ce que Ten Vorkel te faisait endurer, j'aurais tenté de contacter ton père dès le premier jour – nos âmes sont liées, il m'aurait entendue !

- Ten Vorkel s'est pas mal défoulé, admit-il dans un soupir. Le _Dolvidras _! Mais, il repartait vers Terra IV !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sylvarande, qu'un des capteurs auxquels Aldéran était relié avait informée de son réveil.

- Pour une raison que j'ignore, l'Arbre de Vie de Terra IV a réagi, il y a quelques jours. Ca a été bref, quelques secondes, mais tu semblais avoir tellement mal. L'Arbre est resté connecté à toi, envoyant toujours plus de signaux de souffrance et il a suffi au _Dolvidras_ de suivre cette piste qui était comme autant de petits cailloux. Les Mombar ne sont plus qu'épaves.

- Tu as attaqué le groupe de Ten Vorkel ? Mais tu ne sais absolument pas mener un combat spatial !

- Moi, oui. Pour notre père, ce fut un jeu d'enfant.

- Papa est là ?

- Oui, je l'ai embarqué au passage puisque _SSX-999_ était sur ma route. Je me doutais bien qu'il faudrait se battre.

- Ryhas ? fit Aldéran dans un bâillement, gagné par le sommeil, la brève discussion ayant épuisé ses quelques forces, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la dose de produit que la médecin Sylvidre, debout de l'autre côté du lit, venait d'envoyer dans le tube de l'une de ses perfusions.

- A son bord. On va pouvoir le rassurer lui aussi.

Plusieurs points restaient à être éclaircis, mais ce serait pour plus tard !

* * *

><p><em>Les explosions du combat avaient attiré l'attention de Ryhas Horand.<em>

_« Du secours, ou bien ces Esclavagistes ont-il vexé quelqu'un, ou encore tenté d'aborder un autre vaisseau ? »._

_De longues minutes durant, Ryhas était demeuré isolé dans la cellule, puis la porte s'était abattue, ses montants ayant fondu._

_- Capitaine Albator !_

_- Où est Aldéran ? jeta ce dernier en enjambant le corps du membre d'équipage qui l'avait mené jusqu'à la cellule_

_- Aucune idée. Cela fait des jours qu'ils nous ont séparés._

_- Il ne reste plus de vivant que ceux qui sont retranchés sur la passerelle, ils ne m'intéressent pas, et je doute qu'ils sortent de là après le massacre que j'ai fait. On va pouvoir se connecter à une console et trouver Aldie._

_Ryhas avait mis un moment à ranimer ses muscles ankylosés par les jours passés assis à même le sol et une fois qu'il s'était senti mieux, Albator lui avait donné l'arme qu'il avait récupérée sur la dépouille de l'un des membres d'équipage abattu._

_Son fils localisé, le pirate à la chevelure de neige s'était rendu à la salle renseignée sur la console de communications utilisée, Ryhas sur ses talons._

_Le sang. C'était d'abord le sang qui maculait les murs qui avait attiré leur attention. Du sang au sol aussi, en longues traînées sombres. Du sang qui recouvrait presque entièrement le corps meurtri dont les chairs étaient à vif. Du sang sur les boucles des menottes qui étaient rentrées dans la peau des poignets qui avaient gonflé sous les hématomes._

_- Aldie, souffla l'Illumidas, atterré, ayant presque peur de s'approcher pour s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie._

_Il tourna la tête vers Albator, mais le pirate n'était plus à ses côtés !_

_Explosées les portes de la passerelle volèrent littéralement dans la pièce, d'autres tirs mirent au sol les quatre Esclavagistes qui s'y trouvaient._

_Albator fit face à Hugan Ten Vorkel, absolument pas impressionné par le géant en armure, totalement confiant en ses deux armes !_

_Levant à nouveau le cosmogun et le gravity saber, il pressa plusieurs fois la détente et Hugan bascula en arrière, le sang giclant des multiples blessures._

_Et alors que les soubresauts d'agonie le secouaient encore, le capitaine de l'Arcadia s'approcha de la console de celui du Kerstock et libéra des « pattes de l'araignée » le vaisseau vert et le Devilfish._

_Tandis que la doctoresse du Dolvidras prenait Aldéran en charge, Albator avait forcé le coffre de l'Esclavagiste et récupéré le cosmogun de ce dernier._

_Au soir chronologique, Toshiro ayant repris le contrôle et la route de retour avec le Dolvidras à bâbord et le Devilfish à tribord, Albator s'était rendu à la salle de l'Ordinateur._

_- Ca a été juste, à trois jours près, les Mombar de Ten Vorkel franchissaient la Frontière Nord de l'Union Galactique._

_Le pirate haussa légèrement les épaules, une moue de dédain aux lèvres._

_- Comme si une frontière avait jamais signifié quelque chose pour nous, laissa-t-il froidement tomber. Tu sais très bien que j'aurais été jusqu'au bout de l'univers pour Aldie, et ce bien qu'il soit infini._

_- Comment va le petit ?_

_- Il a quatre côtes cassées, le poignet gauche fêlé, la doctoresse Sylvidre a replacé sa hanche droite en place et posé des bandelettes au baume désinfectant et cicatrisant sur les plaques de chair arrachées, soigné toutes les ecchymoses et pansé ses poignets, posé plusieurs perfusions car il est aussi sévèrement déshydraté._

_- Ce Ten Vorkel l'a bien abîmé, commenta amèrement Toshiro. Si seulement ce filet paralysant ne m'avait pas instantanément déconnecté, j'aurais pu donner l'alerte ! Le gosse va avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre et l'Apocalypse menace plus que jamais, vu ce que Ryhas a rapporté de la réaction d'Aldie. Si seulement on savait où se trouve cette planète de gaz… Aldéran ?_

_- La médecin Sylvidre le garde sous sédatifs, le temps que ses lésions internes se résorbent. Il va falloir qu'on se débrouille seuls._

_- En ce cas, tu as bien fait de m'envoyer une copie du vol suivi par la flottille de Ten Vorkel. Je vais éplucher ces comptes-rendus._

_- Ne te presse pas, elle ne laissera pas Aldie émerger avant plusieurs jours, au minimum._

_- Je te tiens au courant._

* * *

><p>Sylvarande lança un regard soucieux au capitaine de l'<em>Arcadia<em> qui était venu peu avant dans son appartement.

- Y a-t-il un moyen d'empêcher l'Apocalypse ? fit-il alors à l'adresse de son fils roux qui se trouvait dans le divan en face d'eux, des coussins autour de lui pour soulager son corps blessé et douloureux.

- Ce serait déjà bien si j'arrivais à rassembler mes forces pour soutenir un nouveau combat surnaturel… grinça Aldéran. Ce n'est vraiment pas à l'ordre du jour, c'est tout juste si j'arrive à tenir debout et à me déplacer…

- Tu as pourtant bien dû avoir une idée puisque tu as fait déplacer le _Karyu_ et que Warius nous rejoindra sous peu avec sa navette ? insista son père.

- Même si nous devions être quatre pour la provoquer, je demeure un Général de l'Apocalypse, oui, ça pourrait nous aider, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé entièrement comment.

Il se tourna alors vers Sylvarande.

- J'ai réagi quand nous passions à proximité de Locut, la planète que Toshiro a identifiée comme étant le Sanctuaire gazeux des Adorateurs. Et c'est ce Sanctuaire qui est entré en résonance avec l'Arbre de Vie, ce qui t'a guidé alors à moi ! Oui, je vais tenter un truc quand nous serons à nouveau en vue de Locut. Quand ? Tu me l'as déjà dit, mais ma mémoire immédiate me joue encore des tours.

- Quatre jours.

- Déjà… gémit Aldéran en songeant qu'il n'aurait guère récupéré plus dans ce court laps de temps !

La doctoresse végétale entrant pour les soins du matin, ils se retirèrent.


	17. Chapter 17

II

**22.**

A la surface de Locut, les nuages de gaz se mouvaient de façon aléatoire et le halo qui entourait la planète était plus rouge encore que lorsque le _Kerstock_ était passé à proximité.

Albator et Warius échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur Aldéran assis dans un fauteuil un peu plus avant sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Comment pourrait-il faire quoi que ce soit ? soupira l'ancien Colonel du _Karyu_. Il tient à peine debout, j'entends siffler sa respiration jusqu'ici et il est loin de s'être remis du choc opératoire dû à l'ablation de sa rate.

- Je sais, Warius, murmura le pirate à la chevelure de neige, la mine tracassée. J'ai la très désagréable impression de l'envoyer à l'abattoir ! Mais il est le seul…

- Et si tu approchais l'_Arcadia_ de Locut, qu'on ait un contact visuel avec ces Adorateurs. Après tout, tant qu'ils n'ont pas déclenché l'Apocalypse, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait empêcher que l'on règle l'histoire à coups de canons !

- Bonne idée, firent Ryhas et Sylvarande, depuis leurs passerelles respectives.

- Très mauvaise idée, protesta Aldéran d'une voix blanche. Gansheer ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous.

- Gansheer ?

- Sanctuaire signifie entité, rappela-t-il. Gansheer protège les Adorateurs, d'éléments comme vous ou les vaisseaux. Il sait aussi que physiquement, je ne tiens plus ensemble, mais il n'ignore pas non plus que j'ai l'Arbre de Vie avec moi et sa puissance à lui est infinie. Je ne crois pas qu'il va m'opposer de résistance, d'ailleurs, je ne vais pas l'attaquer et donc ne lui donner aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi.

- Je peux encore appeler le _Karyu_ rappela Warius.

- Non, qu'il reste bien là où je t'ai demandé de l'envoyer, aboya Aldéran. Il a son rôle à jouer, enfin, j'espère…

- Quelles sont tes intentions ? interrogea son père.

- Il y a une chose contre laquelle Jalhyriane, Gansheer ou même les Adorateurs, ne peuvent rien, c'est que je serai à jamais un Général de l'Apocalypse. Jalhyriane a bien rassemblé sur Locut les Péchés qui se trouvaient à nos Temples, mais ceux que j'ai libérés sont liés à moi.

Albator, Clio, Warius et Sylvarande et Ryhas à leurs propres bords, gardaient un silence absolu, ne voyant absolument où il voulait en venir !

Aldéran tendit son bras valide, et au-dessus de sa paume ouverte apparurent une quinzaine d'étincelles comme son père en avait vues au Temple des Généraux.

- Tu as appelé tes Péchés ! fit-il.

- Oui, ils sont à moi, ils ne pouvaient que m'obéir et Gansheer les laisser passer.

- Le halo sanglant de Locut semble moins rouge, remarqua la Reine des Sylvidres.

- J'ai privé les Adorateurs d'une partie bien indispensable à invoquer le Néant, gronda Aldéran dont le physique était effectivement loin de refléter l'absolue détermination.

- Ils ne peuvent plus provoquer l'Apocalypse ? questionna Ryhas.

- A moins que Gansheer ne m'agresse pour les reprendre, oui.

- Mais tu ne peux pas les garder ainsi, protesta Warius. Et tu ne peux pas non plus les mettre dans ta poche !

- Voilà où entre en jeu le _Karyu_, reprit Aldéran alors que sur le grand écran apparaissait l'image – relayée par l'Observatoire le plus proche de lui - du vaisseau de la République Indépendante positionné à quelques distances d'un soleil.

Les étincelles disparurent.

- Où sont-elles parties ? s'enquit Clio.

- Mais, à bord du _Karyu _! jeta Aldéran, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence !

L'ancien vaisseau militaire se mit alors en mouvement, se dirigeant droit vers le soleil !

- Tu vas griller mon vaisseau ! glapit Warius en bondissant sur ses pieds. Si tu m'avais dit que c'était ton intention, jamais je ne…

- Je n'étais pas sûr de devoir en arriver là, reconnut Aldéran. Je ne pensais pas que les Péchés me répondraient malgré tout… Mais je te rendrai ton _Karyu_.

- _Skendromme Industry_ peut en construire un modèle identique, ce ne sera pas vraiment le _Karyu_, fit tristement son ami.

- Je parle bel et bien de ton _Karyu_, sourit Aldéran alors que le vaisseau militaire venait de plonger dans le soleil. Inutile de rester ici, papa. Les Adorateurs l'ont dans l'os et ils peuvent prier jusqu'à la fin des temps, le Néant va rester un concept.

- Tu es sûr ? insista Albator, toujours sur ses gardes, le halo de Locut ne le rassurant nullement.

Aldéran inclina positivement la tête, les joues terriblement pâles, fébrile, totalement épuisé.

- Viens te reposer, Aldie, chuchota Clio en passant son bras sous le sien pour le soutenir. Je te ramène à ton appartement.

- Et mon _Karyu _? rappela Warius.

- Il sera à _SSX-999_ avant nous ! lança sans se retourner le grand rouquin balafré qui s'éloignait à pas lents.

Prudents, le _Dolvidras_ et le _Devilfish_ étaient demeurés auprès de l'_Arcadia_ qui revenait à la station spatiale de Bob l'Octodian.

Son Docrass tout aussi automatisé que le vaisseau vert à la proue frappée de la tête de mort, Sylvarande avait rejoindre ce dernier sans souci, Ryhas confiant son commandement à sa seconde.

- Et ça a été tout ? s'étranglèrent-ils ensemble.

- Je m'attendais à quelque chose de beaucoup plus haut en couleurs, reconnut l'Illumidas.

- Heureusement que ce ne fut pas le cas, remarqua la Sylvidre. Aldéran n'aurait jamais eu la force de le supporter !

- Il va bien, Clio ? interrogea le pirate à l'adresse de la Jurassienne venue les retrouver à son appartement.

- Même si ça n'a pas été spectaculaire, comme face à la Générale Alféryone, il a été pas mal secoué. Il était trop agité pour parvenir à se reposer alors j'ai appelé Yul le médecin Mécanoïde et le calmant l'a rapidement endormi.

- Il n'a plus besoin que de ça, commenta Albator, du sommeil et économiser ses quelques forces.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, l'<em>Arcadia,<em> le_ Dolvidras_ et le _Devilfish_ arrivaient en visuel du _MBS SSX-999_.

L'immense panneau qui donnait accès au cœur de la station, et donc aux quais d'arrimage, s'ouvrit pour leur laisser le passage en marche arrière.

- Mon _Light_, fit Aldéran avec de la joie dans la voix.

- Le _Karyu _! s'exclama Warius à la vue de son vaisseau. Aldie, comment as-tu fait ? Je connais le _Karyu_, il aurait dû griller dans ce soleil !

- Doppelganger, on va dire. Je me suis inspiré du filet paralysant de Ten Vorkel qui avait épousé la forme de nos vaisseaux comme une coque supplémentaire. Et au lieu d'une bulle, j'ai protégé le _Karyu_ d'une sorte de gangue.

- Merci, Aldéran.

Et les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice.


	18. Chapter 18

**23.**

Rentré chez lui, Aldéran avait pu le calme et la sérénité nécessaires pour se rétablir des sévices infligés par l'Esclavagiste.

Ayvanère avait réservé un bungalow dans un complexe ou chaque famille avait son bout de plage, et elle avait pu cajoler son mari tout en surveillant les enfants.

- Je n'ai pas compris ton ultime tour de passe, fit-elle un soir alors qu'ils se tenaient près de la cheminée, se réconfortant devant les flammes agréables. Que sont devenus tes Péchés et pourquoi les avoir enfermés dans le _Karyu _?

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Ce n'est pas le vrai _Karyu_ qui est revenu au _SSX-999_, avoua-t-il alors. Ce tour de doppelganger que j'ai inventé sur le vif car Warius est tellement fusionnel avec ce vaisseau que je lui aurais fait avoir une attaque si j'avais dit la vérité ! C'était donc en réalité pour avoir une sorte de « moule » du vaisseau et c'est son double parfait qui est ressorti du soleil. Le _Karyu_ d'origine s'y est désintégré ainsi que les Péchés, ce qui fait que plus jamais – cette Apocalypse là, en tout cas – ne pourra être invoquée.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit « cette Apocalypse là » ? Il y en a d'autres ? ! s'épouvanta Ayvanère.

- Je crois qu'il existe autant d'Apocalypse qu'il y a de cultures ! rétorqua-t-il légèrement. Mais comme ce genre d'incident ne se produit qu'une fois par génération, nous sommes tranquilles !

- Mais, comment sais-tu tout cela ? Et, comment as-tu su aussi le nom de l'entité de Locut sans la rencontrer, sans même la voir ?

- Saharya et Ayrahas ne m'ont pas légué que leur énergie, mais aussi leur savoir, expliqua Aldéran en passant doucement sa main dans la chevelure multicolore de sa femme. Et il se manifeste quand j'en ai besoin… D'où mes réflexions sur la non-intervention de Gansheer si j'appelais les Péchés !

Ayvanère se dégagea doucement, se leva.

- C'est l'heure de prendre tes anticoagulants, je vais te chercher les cachets et un verre d'eau.

- Mais, je peux y aller moi-…

- Même si tes plaies cicatrisent, tout ton corps n'est qu'une plaie. Tes côtes te font toujours endurer le martyre et si ton poignet n'est « que » fêlé, tu n'en retrouveras pas l'entier usage avant un bon moment. Et vu que tu te fais blesser, meurtrir et tirer dessus plus souvent qu'à ton tour, je suis bien obligée de jouer les infirmières !

- Tu adores ça…

- Pas vraiment ! protesta dignement Aldéran en avalant les médicaments qui, entre autres, s'ajoutaient à une belle liste de prescriptions depuis qu'on avait retiré sa rate, explosée lors du dernier passage à tabac de Hugan Ten Vorkel.

- Le _Dolvidras_ est arrivé à temps, fit doucement Ayvanère – comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de son époux - en massant du bout des doigts la cicatrice de l'intervention, fine trace rose sur la peau, et qui disparaîtrait avec le temps.

- Oui, ce n'est pas passé loin.

Ayvanère se blottit contre lui.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Inquiet, Aldéran se raidit.

* * *

><p>Leur père marchant lentement derrière eux, Alguénor et Alyénor sautillaient dans le sable, se promenant sans soucis au bord de la marée basse.<p>

Aldéran prit son téléphone, fit se composer un appel automatique.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à nous suivre ? s'amusa-t-il.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Mais s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit aux gamins, je ne suis pas en condition physique pour les protéger ou leur prêter assistance ! rétorqua Aldéran, sérieux.

- Nos fils savent que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, ils ne te feront courir aucun risque.

- C'est le monde à l'envers !

- Oui, on peut dire ça ! pouffa Ayvanère en coupant la communication !

Elle s'assombrit cependant légèrement ensuite, toujours sur la terrasse du bungalow, apercevant son mari et leurs fils au loin.

« Nos garçons grandissent, Aldie. Un jour, l'un d'eux sillonnera à son tour la mer d'étoiles ! Mais, lequel ? Alguénor, Alyénor, ou un autre… ? ».

* * *

><p>Un mois après son retour, Aldéran avait enfin commencé à se sentir mieux et il avait envisagé de sortir dans un cercle autre que celui de sa seule famille – quoique…<p>

Skyrone avait longuement étreint, mais pas trop fort, son frère à la chevelure de feu.

- Aldie…

- Je vais mieux. Et dans trois semaines, je reprends le boulot, mais totalement interdit de terrain pour six mois… Comme si cette rate m'avait jamais servi à quelque chose !

- La rate est importante, mais pas indispensable. Maintenant ou plus tard, tu dois faire très attentions aux infections.

- Je sais, la doctoresse Sylvidre et Yul m'ont tout bien appris. Je suivrai scrupuleusement le traitement… Je l'ai échappé belle, je ne l'ignore absolument pas.

Aldéran repoussa légèrement son aîné, se dirigeant vers une salle arrière du salon côté jardin de _La Roseraie_. Il s'approcha du berceau et prit le bébé entre ses bras.

- Elle est magnifique !

- Loreyne est notre fierté. Et ses sœurs l'adorent !

Aldéran partit dans un fou rire.

- Aldie ? questionna Skyrone.

- Si tu ne fais que des filles, il y a donc toutes les chances pour que le bébé que porte Ayvi soit un nouveau garçon !

- Un garçon… Aldie ! Ayvi et toi… ?

- Oui, sourit le rouquin qui resplendissait de bonheur, et plus encore quand son aîné le serra à nouveau entre ses bras.

FIN


End file.
